El viaje de Hiraga Saito
by roan.kamijou
Summary: un fanfic sobre lo que pasaría si Saito hubiera emprendido el viaje para buscar una forma de regresar a casa
1. Chapter 1

**Zero no tsukaima**

(El viaje de saito parte 1)

-perro indecente, perro atrevido cómo es posible que sigas mirando a la criada teniéndome a mí, sal de aquí!- mientras louise gritaba y arrojaba muchos objetos a la puerta, saito tomo a su compañero Derf y salio rápido de la habitación

-oye compañero, ahora que hiciste…esta vez luce enojada de verdad—

-siempre luce así…además no fue mi culpa, solo mire un poco de los pechos de Siesta—

-agáchate…- la espada advierto la proximidad de una silla a su amigo

-ehhhh…..- pero el chevalier no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el golpe fue tal que Saito perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente

-perro descarado, ahora mismo ¡te castraré!—

-oye espera Louise, mi compañero está arrepentido, no le hagas nada mientras no se puede defender—

-cállate espada tonta, sino también te hare algo a ti—

-si…- al haber vivido tantas aventuras con Louise y Saito, Derfinger sabía que la chica no bromeaba al amenazar, por eso volvió a su funda y se quedó en silencio

- ahora…te enseñare a no ver a otras mujeres…siemrpe haces lo mismo a Siesta, la reina Henrietta, a Tabitha, a Tiffa…todas las mujeres son buenas para ti—antes de atacarlo la chica soltó algunas lágrimas, cogió su varita y empezó a recitar su encantamiento del vacío.

Cerca de la escuela el carruaje real se aproximaba, era una fecha importante para la reina ya que venía a conocer los nuevos familiares y a galardonar al mejor según sus actitudes y destrezas

-su majestad, estamos cerca a la escuela de magia…todos los estudiantes están esperando por usted—

-gracias Agnes—

-pero está segura que es un buen momento para venir…después de lo ocurrido en Romalia y la muerte del rey de Galia, lo mejor sería enviar a un diplomático para que la sustituya—

-estoy bien…además quiere relajarme un poco—su majestad se tocaba los labios y recordaba las veces que había besado al familiar de su amiga, la primera vez durante una misión secreta para desenmascarar a un traidor a la madre patria, la segunda vez durante un baile de ensueño en el cual se hizo pasar por su amiga y se ocultó con el chico entre las cortinas y finalmente en la habitación secreta de la casa que ella misma le había regalado a Saito Hiraga en reconocimiento a sus muchas acciones. Pero eso no era lo único que recordaba, también pensó en esa conversación que tuvo con él y cuando ella le recrimino por no comportase como un hombre ante la desaparición de su ama.

-eso no estuvo bien—antes de llegar también recordó las palabras que el chico le había dicho, como Louise era su nuevo motivo para vivir

-su majestad hemos llegado—al entrar en los terrenos de la academia de magia una gran explosión se escuchó de una de las torres

-cuidado es una ataque—la líder del escuadrón de mosqueteros rápidamente se bajó del carruaje para asegurar la zona y al ver a la torre de la explosión reconoció el cuerpo de alguien volando en dirección del carruaje –¡Saito!-

Cuando Henrietta la reina escucho el nombre del chico que múltiples veces había hecho latir su corazón se impaciento y asomo un poco la cabeza. Saito volaba inconsciente por el cielo de la academia en dirección al carruaje real mientras su espada intentaba despertarlo

-oye compañero…sigues vivo….oye- la espada le hablaba pero Saito no respondía, en su mente Saito tenía uno de sus muy frecuentes sueños en los cuales regresaba a casa

-¡su majestad!—Agnes grito al darse cuenta que el cuerpo volador no identificada impactaría con el carruaje real

-ehhhh…-lo único que pudo pronunciar la reina antes que Saito impactara con el carruaje.

Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado Agnes encontró a la reina quien abrazaba fuertemente y mientras recitaba algunos encantamientos curativos de agua

-Saito-san…resiste…Saito-san- la chica sintió el golpeo y al abrir vio a su amor platónico completamente herido e inconsciente inmediatamente uso sus conocimientos para salvarle la vida

-¿su majestad está usted bien?—la acompañante de la reina vio como la pequeña lloraba e intento ayudarla con el cuerpo del chico

-Agnes, se muere…ayúdame-

-tranquila su majestad, el chico no está en peligro…solo esta desmayado por el golpe—el cuerpo de Saito fue llevado a la enfermería mientras se recogían los pedazos que quedaban del carruaje real la reina no se despegó del chico en ningún momento

-Saito-san…que fue lo que te paso—

En la habitación Louise miraba una pequeña casa de cristal, uno de los regalos que Saito le dio hace algún tiempo. Ellos dos al igual que la criada Vivian en una villa dada por la reina, en la villa Louise había visto a Saito y a la reina besarse lo que causo que ella huyera y se encontrara en muchos peligros, a los cuales su familiar había respondido salvándola y pidiéndole perdón por lo sucedido. Ahora estaban de regreso en la academia dado a que había una importante ceremonia junto a la reina del país, pero al regresar a su habitación vio otra vez a Saito intentado tocarle los pechos a la estúpida princesa y sus celos e ira destruyeron casi todo el piso de la torre en la que se encontraba

-miss valliere…está usted bien, necesita algo—la sirvienta había regresado al escuchar la explosión preguntándose más por la seguridad de Saito que por la propia chica que seguramente era la responsable de la explosión –y Saito-san… ¿dónde está?-

-no importa, lo mande a volar… por favor déjame sola—la chica se acostó en lo que quedaba de la cama y se tapó completamente para no ser molestada, lentamente se puso a llorar y a pensar mucho en cuantas veces habían pasado cosas como esas –Saito siempre es así…siempre con lo mismo—

Agnes se dirigió a la oficina del director de la academia para averiguar un poco más del incidente aunque en su mente sabia quién era la causante de la explosión, también quería darle algo de tiempo a la reina para que estuviera con su amor platónico, pese a que la pequeña lo escondía Agnes varias veces había visto los ojos que ella ponía al ver a Saito y Louise juntos y también la dedicación que le demostraba la chica al saber que estaba en peligro

-señor director, el carruaje de la reina fue destruido y el familiar de la señorita Valliere está involucrado—

-toda la escuela escucho la explosión y gracias a que no hay heridos o muertos, acepte mi más sinceras disculpas—

-lo entiendo señor, es cosa de tratar con esos niños—

-son muy problemáticos, pero Saito siempre cumple con su deber—

-lo entiendo, es una de las razones por las cuales la reina lo ha recompensado en muchas ocasiones—

-aun sin ser de aquí, ha dado mucho por su majestad y el país y su ama—

-es un chico tonto—Agnes siguió hablando con el director de la escuela poniéndose al dia de los últimos sucesos en el mundo

Por su parte Saito se despertaba otra vez tarde para ir al colegio

-oye mama, ¿por qué nunca me despiertas?—

-te lo dije Saito tú debes despertarte por tu propia cuenta en las mañanas—

-siempre con lo mismo—el chico corrió se alisto rápido y salió sin recibir el desayuno – hasta la tarde mama…chao—se despidió rápidamente de su madre y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Saito no recordaba la ultima vez que había corrido de esa forma, por el camino se encontró con su mejor amigo que también corria por la hora

-vas tarde…-

-mira quien lo dice—

-despues del colegio tienes algo que hacer—

-mmm…debo ir a arreglar mi computadora—

-otra vez…si que tienes unas manos que pueden dañar cualquier cosa—

- no digas eso además me toca pagarlo a mí, mis padres no me dieron dinero para ello—

-ven a mi casa, te presto mi vieja laptop—

-y ¿por qué harías eso?—

-eres mi mejor amigo…no es razón suficiente—

-jajajaja…si claro…dime la verdad—

-mmm…sí que me conoces, tengo una cita doble y necesito un compañero—

-una cita…no lo sé—

-oye son unas chicas lindas de otra escuela y tranquilo que nadie lo sabrá, ni siquiera tu novia—

-ella no es mi novia…solo…le ayudo a estudiar—

- si claro…pero bueno que me dices, me ayudaras—

-está bien, puedo usar el dinero para comprar otras cosas que necesito—

-por cierto, nunca he entendido tu tatuaje…por qué hiciste esas letras en tu mano—

-mmm…no lo recuerdo…- la campana de la escuela sonó y los chicos corrieron a toda prisa

Al terminar las clases Saito y su amigo salieron rápido para cumplir la cita, el chico quedo de encontrarse con ellas en un arcade de juegos de video

-¿llegamos muy temprano?—

-no…deben estar a punto de llegar—

-mmm…tal vez no sea buena idea—

-tranquilo que nada malo va a pasar…relájate y disfruta un poco—las chicas llegaron después de 10 minutos y era verdad que eran lindas, pero por alguna extraña razón Saito no lograba recordar sus nombres

-¡vamos!—su mejor amigo los llamó a entrar al arcade, Saito se divirtió como no lo hacía hace mucho la chica que le había tocado tenía el pelo morado y una belleza increíble

-discupla Saito-san, debo ir al baño…puedes acompañarme—

-ehhh….si claro—era extraña la petición pero no podía negarse a semejante belleza.

Al llegar al baño la chica desaparecio por unos segundos mientras Saito pensaba por que no podía recordar su nombre

-era…hen…henrr..hannn…mmmm…no recuerdo—mientras pensaba una mano salio del baño y lo jalo rápidamente, la chica se encerró en uno de los cubículos y lo abrazo

-pero que…-

-saito-san yo sé que no está bien, pero siempre he sentido esto por ti…en esa posada, en la fiesta incluso en el sótano de tu casa…siempre que te beso, creo que puedo continuar—

-de que estas hablando—

-yo sé que tienes a Louise…y que ella es mi amiga, pero por favor dame algo para no volverme loca—Saito se dejó atrapar por la belleza de la chica, no sabía de qué hablaba pero no importaba…besar a alguien como ella era una experiencia cercana al cielo

Después del beso Saito recupero el sentido, lentamente se levantó y vio allí a la chica de su sueño…aunque tenía un vestido y una apariencia diferente era la misma

-saito-san…que bueno que estas bien—saito la vio y quiso volver a recordar las sensaciones del sueño

-yo te vi, estabas en mis sueños…y cerca de mi casa…sin importar que no te conocía solo me aceptaste…así lo inútil que soy—

-¿saito-san?—el chico hablaba incoherencias de tal manera que Herrieta no entienda nada

-déjame volverte a besar…quiero sentirlo de nuevo—

-¡ehhh!...- la princesa se sonrojo y bajo un poco la cabeza

-antes no hubo problema…-saito agarro su mano así como ella lo había hecho en el sueño. Gracias a que la princesa estaba en la enfermería nadie tenía permiso de entrar o acercase

-pero Saito-san…y Louise, la última vez dijiste que ella era tú razón de vivir—

-yo no estoy vivo, no necesito una razón…ahora solo necesito tus labios—en la mente de Saito todo era un sueño, sus recuerdos habían desaparecido…sabía que tenía que ir a la escuela y arreglar su computador y finalmente besar a esa chica

-ehhh…saito-san—Henrrita supo que algo estaba mal, pero el chico que hacia latir su corazón le pedia un beso de forma apasionada por eso solo cerro los ojos

-gracias—después de decirlo la pareja se besó en la enfermería. Saito sentía que perdía el aliento al repetir las sensaciones de su sueño, se alejó un poco para volver a besarla esta vez con más fuerza. Por su parte la reina de Tristan sentía que su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, era un sueño y no quería despertar.

Louise se despertó en su cuarto, después de llorar por algunos minutos había caído en un sueño profundo, al mirar a todos lados vio que su familiar no estaba en la habitación

-Saito no ha regresado…- se levantó rápidamente y salió del lugar, al preguntar a algunos estudiantes de primero escucho que el familiar había destruido el carruaje de la reina y que ahora estaba junto con ella en la enfermería –Saito y la reina…- un frio recorrió su espalda, no podría hacer algo…después del castigo que le dio, él no sería capaz de traicionarla otra vez. Louise corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero al llegar a la enfermería se encontró con la guardia real y al intentar pasar le negaron la entrada

-yo soy Louise de la Valliere…déjenme entrar, mi familiar está ahí—

-su majestad la reina prohibió la entrada a cualquier persona…-

-¡díganle a la reina que soy yo!—

-no importa, nadie entra hasta de Agnes regrese—

-¡SAITO!...¡SAITO!—la pequeña empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras los 2 guardias la detenían en la puerta

Adentro Saito abrazaba fuertemente a la reina y la besaba cada vez más apasionadamente, pero los gritos de Louise llegaron a los oídos de Henrrieta

-Saito-san es Louise…está en la puerta—

-¿quien?...—

-Louise tu novia y ama…-

-yo no tengo novia, ella es solo alguien a quien ayudo…por ahora solo te tengo a ti—En realidad Saito no reconocía el nombre, parecía el nombre de una extranjera y no le importaba quien fuera no permitiría que nadie le quitara a la belleza que tenía en sus manos

-pero es Louise…- mientras la reina intentaba explicarse Saito la beso y la recostó sobre la cama

-Saito-san…que haces—

-intentando acercarme más a la chica que tengo en mis manos—

- no…esto no es correcto, no es un buen lugar…-

- a quien le importa el lugar, solo importan los sentimientos—Saito acaricio la cara de la princesa la beso otra vez, mientras recorría con su boca su cuello y ella solo gemía

-Saito-san…detente, Louise está en la puerta—

-no me importa Louise—la escuchar eso la princesa abrió los ojos, el mismo chico que la había culpado por la desaparición de su ama ahora no sentía aprecio por ella. Henrietta empujo fuertemente a Saito el cual callo cerca a la pared.

La espada que había estado viendo todo en silencio salió de funda y llamo a su compañero

-oye compañero, que te pasa…acaso no querías era a la chica violenta, que haces con la reina— Saito vio a la espada hablar y salto un poco hacia atrás

-un espada que habla…no puedo creerlo—

-como que no puedes creerlo compañero, tantas veces que hemos hablado y ahora dices eso—

-por cierto, donde estoy—Saito miro la habitación y vio que su diseño no tenía nada que ver con algun tipo occidental u oriental –es un lugar extraño…-

-Saito-san…estas bien—Henrietta escucho como el chico no reconocía el lugar o a su espada y se preocupó, tal vez por eso estaba actuando de esa forma y ella que había llegado a ilusionarse

-mmm…por cierto Henrietta que haces usando eso…-Saito la llamo por su nombre sin ningún honorifico ni nada

-Saito-san…-

-mmm…bueno, quisiera cambiarme y salir de aquí…si quieres puedes esperar afuera Henrrieta, saldré en un momento y te acompañare a tu casa—

- a mi casa…- la reina seguía muy confundida por las palabras de Saito

-claro, después de todo no puedo dejar que mi novia este por ahí sola—Saito camino al mueble en donde estaba su ropa, mientras la reina se tomaba la cara y sentía cuan roja podría estar

-tu novia…yo…- En realidad Saito recordaba el nombre de la princesa solo porque había soñado con ella y al ver que ella lo beso de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía concluyo que era su novia pese a que no recordaba ni siquiera otra escena aparte de la cita de sus sueños

-bueno…por fa puedes salir…-Saito repitió su petición y la reina sonrojaba se bajó de la cama y fue a la puerta

-espera antes de salir...—Saito la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y la volvió a besa. La chica no protesto ni dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y le abrazo el cuello… después de eso salió y él se quedó en la habitación solo

-oye compañero… ¿qué te está pasando?—

-ahh…la espada que habla…oye ¿por qué me dices compañero?—

-es lo que soy, tu compañero…después de la explosión has estado actuando raro—pero Saito no le puso cuidado pensando que era algun juguete avanzado de alta tecnología

-no puedo creerlo que tenga una novia tan linda…no puede ser, y la pude besar mucho al despertar—Saito se agarraba su cabeza mientras sonreía – nunca me había comportado así con una chica, pero ya que ella es mi novia…no creo que haya problema—

-al menos me estas escuchando—

-claro compañero…bueno me cambiare—Saito se quito la ropa de enfermería que tenia y que por cierto era muy extraña, después de eso se puso su chaqueta normal pero al verla la vio – oye que le paso a mi ropa…esta muy maltratada—

-es normal después de esa explosión—

-¿explosion?...-

-si la explosión con la que destruiste el carruaje de la reina…-

-mmm…reina…esto es como un RPG o algo así…que extraño—

-que es un RPG compañero…-

-no importa compañero—

-oye ¿por qué no me llamas Derf?…siempre lo haces—

-mmm…bueno Derf—la espada sabía que algo estaba mal pero el chico no quería hablar de ello, o mejor aún no le prestaba atención.

Una vez afuera la princesa llevaba su cara completamente roja y el pelo un poco revuelto, al salir vio a su amiga Louise que peleaba con los guardias

-Louise…tranquila él acaba de despertar—

-princesa está bien…luce extraña—

-ehh….no estoy bien, todo bien…vamos—antes de entrar Agnes regreso y las 3 chicas regresaron a la habitación de Saito

Al entrar las 3 chicas lo vieron mientras se ponía su chaqueta de nuevo y recogía su espada

-¡Saito!...- Louise salto a abrazar al chico para pedirle disculpas pero al ver como la veía se detuvo –¿Saito?— pero Saito al verlas entrar paso al lado de ella sin siquiera mostrar alguna expresión

-bueno Henrietta estoy listo para irme—le tomo la mano a la princesa y avanzo a la puerta, antes de llegar sintió algo en su cuello

-ehhh….—una espada estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello, al ver a un lado vio a la chica rubio que lo miraba con rabia

-como te atreves a hablarle así a su majestad y a tomar su mano sin su permiso…- por su parte la reina solo se mostraba asombrada y roja por las acciones de Saito – te voy a ajusticiar aquí mismo-

-espera Agnes…mira Saito es Louise y vino a verte…- la reina señalo a la chica que ahora miraba al suelo y no decía nada

-mmm…Louise…esta bien…hola Louise-san me alegro que hayas venido a verme, yo soy Hiraga Saito y soy el novio de tu hermana Henrietta—al terminar de decir esas palabras todas las presentes abrieron los ojos por el miedo de lo que escuchaban

-Saito-san…no la recuerdas, a Lousie—

-su majestad, la novia de saito….este plebeyo—

-Saito…Saito!—La chica pequeña se abalanzo sobre él –perro inútil porque me tratas asi—

-oye..oye tranquila a quien le dices perro—

-Saito-san…ella es tu ama y tu eres su familiar—

-¡QUE!...como que un familiar—Saito se tambaleo un poco y la espada en su espalda salio

-lo sabia, el compañero perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada de este mundo—

-pero…- la princesa se toco los labios

-por que recuerda a su majestad…-Agnes pregunto con su espada en la mano y las ganas de cortar al chico para enseñarle a respetar

-mmmm…..entonces no estoy en Tokio o Japón—Saito tocaba su cabeza que le dolía mucho –mmm…bueno no importa, nos vamos henrrieta—

-otra vez!...—

-espera Agnes, Saito-san yo soy la reina y tú eres uno de mis caballeros y el familiar de Louise—

-pero entonces en el sueño y por qué…- Saito iba a decirlo y la reina lo evito

- ahhh…si no importa por ahora dejémoslo descansar, salgamos de aquí…- Las 3 chicas salieron de la habitación y Louise se veía muy decaída

-tranquila Louise, seguro el recordara…-

-si su majestad, pero ¿Por qué la recuerda a usted y no a mí?—

-mmm..quien sabe—

-paso algo antes que nosotras llegaramos—Henrietta tomo su boca y lo negó.

Saito permaneció con su espada mientras esta le explicaba todo lo sucedido

-de verdad yo he hecho todo eso…-

-si compañero, todo por esa niña pequeña que te abrazo…-

-pero yo no recuerdo nada—

-tal vez sea por la explosión y el golpe…después seguro recuperas tus memorias—

-y si no las recupero…-

-por ahora no pensemos en eso…descansa un poco—

-mmmm…tengo hambre y no estoy ni cerca de casa…como estarán mis padres—

-por que no usas tu objeto…-

-¿mi objeto?—

-eso que traías de tu mundo, tal vez eso te tranquilice…- Saito se asumo a la puerta y le pidió a uno de los guardias que le trajeran ese objeto de la habitación de Louise…la pequeña estaba otra vez arropada con las cobijas culpándose por el estado de su familiar y solo entrego la laptop y volvió a dormir

-hola hola….—Saito vio a la chica, era la compañera de henrietta en los sueños su nombre era

-mmmm…Siesta?...—

-si! Saito-san…soy yo, aun me recuerdas—

-no…solo tu nombre, la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente e intentaba besarlo

-tal vez un beso te haga recordar…-

-no lo creo, además ya tengo novia…-

-ehhhhh….—Saito aun creía en su mente que la reina era su novia.

Después de varios minutos molestándolo la sirvienta dejo su habitación y Saito reviso la laptop

-tiene energía…y esta reparada—al mirar el buzon del correo encontró algunos nuevos mensajes y otros que no recordaba haber visto, en todos ellos su familia lo llamaba y se preguntaba por él además de sus amigos

-oye Derf…-

-dime…-

-no hay alguna forma de volver a casa—

-mmm…no lo sé, algunas vez querías viajar al oeste donde se supone alguien de tu mundo llego y buscar pistas—

-y ¿por qué no lo hice?…-

-por esa chica terca, no querías dejarla sola—

-pero ahora que no la recuerdo…debería ir—

-si es lo que quieres, yo te acompañare—

-gracias Derf….- Saito vio las 2 lunas que brillaban en la noche –me voy de aquí…mañana saldré—

Esa noche toda la escuela dormia tranquilamente y un chico con su espada trepaba una de las torres hacia cierta habitación

-¿es esta?—

-no tengo idea, después de todo soy solo una espada…-

-mmm…amigo eres…- cuando llegaron a la ventana Saito llamo muy suave a la chica que buscaba

-henrietta…-

-por qué vienes a verla a ella, no deberías despedirte de tu amo…-

-yo no tengo amo, además ella es la reina y…mi novia en este lugar, debo decirle por lo menos adiós—después de estar peleando un rato con la espada Saito entro en la habitación, era muy elegante así que si podría ser la habitación de la reina. Se acercó a la cama y la llamo

Henrietta había estado soñando con su enamorado cuando sintió que alguien la movía lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo vio, al chico que en la tarde la había besado tan apasionadamente

-Saito-san…que haces aquí—

-hola…¿cómo estas?—

- bien, pero por que vienes a mi habitación en la noche…no será—la reina se tapo el pecho ya que su piyama lo dejaba ver –este no es un buen lugar, los guadias, Louise…-

-eres muy linda cuando te apenas…pero vine solo despedirme…-

-despedirte…como asi—

-me voy Henrietta buscare un forma de regresar a casa…-

-y Louise—

- a ella no la recuerdo… y la verdad quiero regresar a mi casa, al parecer en el pasado los sentimientos por Louise evitaron que me fuera, pero ahora ya no están…por eso buscare la forma de regresar a casa—

-y…yo, me dejas—la reina escuchaba las palabras y sus ojos intentaba llorar, al igual que su antiguo amor Wales…el chico quería dejarla sola

-yo…debo tratar, tu eres la reina de este lugar y yo solo soy un extranjero…nunca podré sostener tu mano sin arriesgarme a que me corten el cuello…si encuentro alguna forma de volver a casa te invitare a que vayas conmigo—

-yo…no creo que pueda—

-sabía que dirías eso…- Saito rápidamente la beso y después de eso la golpeo en el cuello, la princesa cayo desmayada y él regreso a la ventana

-estas seguro de esto compañero—

-si…además a ella solo la recuerdo por un sueño, no siento nada más de lo que ella espera—

-mmm…no creo que sea lo correcto—

-el Saito que ellos conocían ya no existe…vámonos Derf-


	2. Chapter 2

Zero no tsukaima

(El viaje de saito parte 2)

-¿y compañero a dónde vamos?—

-cuando me hablaste del pasado dijiste que siempre había querido ir al este…- Saito montaba un caballo que acababa de robar de la caballeriza

-si lo recuerdo, entonces iras allá—

- creo que es la mejor opción—

-y no llevas dinero o comida para el viaje…-la espada tenía un punto

-Derf claro que tengo algo, por qué crees que fui a visitar a la reina—

-para despedirte—

-sí, pero tome algo de dinero…no es mucho pero me servirá para los primeros días y en cuanto a la quedada llevo una carpa y un colchón—

-suenas preparado compañero, pero creo que esas chicas te van a buscar—

-también arregle eso—

- de que hablas…-

-de nada Derf…de nada, por ahora vamos en esta dirección para saber que encontramos-

-al este se encuentra Germania—

-pues iremos a Germania Derf— Saito apretó las riendas del caballo, no recordaba cómo había aprendido a montar pero le salía muy natural, gracias a las indicaciones de su espada encontró el camino que debía recorrer…cabalgo toda la noche y a la madruga se detuvo en el primer pueblo que encontró

-a estas horas deben saber que me fui…- Saito miraba los edificios, busco algo de agua y comida para su caballo y luego entro a un pequeño establecimiento para comer algo

- compañero este es Reas, parece un bonito lugar—

-tranquilo Derf, debo buscar algo de comer y tal vez un trabajo—

-¿trabajo?...¿para qué?—

-ya no soy un caballero de la reina y quiero regresarle lo que tome de su habitación tal vez pueda conseguir algo de dinero aquí para el viaje y las cosas que necesite…pero primero comeré algo—Una vez adentro vio la forma del restaurante, no parecía la gran cosa y tenía un estilo europeo antiguo, había visto esta clase de estructuras en las clases de historia mundial. Cuando le trajeron su desayuno el chico lentamente empezó a comer tranquilamente miraba la copa y pensaba en los desayunos que su mama le hacía, había dejado la laptop en la academia porque sabía que podría averiarse con el viaje… finalmente disfruto algo de té negro, un poco diferente del verde al que estaba acostumbrado pero sabía bien

-ahhh…mi cuerpo descansa después de un buen desayuno—

-nunca habías dicho eso compañero—

- no importa Derf ahora deberíamos buscar algo que hacer—mientras Saito se ponía de pie e iba a pagar la cuenta escucho en una mesa una conversación interesante

-es verdad, el gobernador de la región ofreció una recompensa—

-pero solo un tonto aceptaría enfrentarse a esa bestia—

-es verdad pero el dinero no es nada despreciable…-

-escuchaste eso Derf—Saito cambio la dirección y se acercó a la mesa en donde había 4 hombres extraños –disculpen caballeros quisieran hablarme de esa recompensa—

-ohh…un niño interesado en eso, no me parece correcto—

-tranquilos, no es para mí…mi padre me envió a búcara cosas así—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-está bien, pequeño pero si mueres no es culpa nuestra… al este del pueblo hay una montaña con unas cuevas mágicas en ellas, un animal sale todas las noches y ataca las cosechas y los animales…el gobernador está cansado y ofrece una buena suma por la cabeza de la bestia—

-un animal…-

-es un dragón de fuego que al parecer perdió a su amo—

- gracias por la información—Saito pago por su comida y salió del recinto –Derf, encontramos un trabajo—

-a que te refieres—

-bueno en donde estemos siempre habrá cosas que otros no hagan por miedo o por pereza, buscaremos ayudarles con esas cosas y nos pagaran—

-¿cómo un mercenario?—

-algo parecido pero no robaremos o mataremos…por ahora vamos en busca del dragón—Saito rápidamente tomo su caballo y se dirigió a las montañas que los hombres le habían nombrado.

En la academia de magia todas las sirvientas despertaban, el servicio de maids de la academia despertaba unas horas antes que el resto de nobles y estudiantes para arreglar todo lo que podrían necesitar en el día de trabajo

-Siesta, la reina ordeno que despertaran a Saito temprano puedes ir a ver—

-si señor…- la pequeña criada sonreía ya que después de mucho tiempo Saito volvía a dormir separado de Louise y ahora ella tenía el privilegio de despertarlo, lentamente arreglo su vestido y se preparó en todo lo que una chica podría prepararse

-le hare recuperar la memoria a Saito-san con mi cuerpo… ya tengo mi traje listo, estoy bien limpia y ropa interior es la mejor que tengo….muy bien, es hora—después de mostrar su grito de batalla la criada salio en dirección de la habitación temporal dada a Saito Hiraga – con su permiso…- al pedir permiso a la guardia de la puerta entro en el lugar y vio que el chico seguía en la cama, por eso dejo el desayuno en una de las sillas y lentamente se acercó a él

-saito-san…es hora de levantarse…saito-san—siesta susurro esperando que las palabras no lo despertaran y tener una excusa para meterse en la cama -bueno… lo intente—la pequeña se metió en las cobijas y cuando intento abrazarlo descubrió la realidad –saito-san… ¿qué es esto?—lo que estaba abrazando era unas almohadas el chico no estaba

-¡Saito-san!—Levanto la cara y lo busco por toda la habitación con la mirada pero no había rastros de él, solo una nota en la ventana escrita en una lengua extraña –¡Saito-san!—esta vez la chica grito tan fuerte que la guardia de la puerta entro

-auxilio Saito-san no está…se ha ido—unas cuantas lagrimas caían del rostro de la chica, aunque no estaba seguro si el chico que amaba había escapado o no, era la única explicación

-den la señal de alerta…díganle a la reina y a la ama del chico—una fuerte sirena sonó en el colegio, todos se despertaron.

De todos los guardias la encargada de comentarle lo ocurrido a la reina era Agnes, rápidamente llamo a la puerta y como no escucho respuesta entro en su habitación

-su majestad, perdone mi rudeza pera algo extraordinario paso…el chico familiar de Louise ha…- cuando se acercó a la cama y vio a la reina llorando corrió rápidamente –su majestad le hicieron algo…digame que paso—

-se ha ido…se fue, dijo que no volveria…se fue—la chica parecía llevar horas llorando y tenía en sus brazos la capa con el emblema de chevalier que una vez le había dado a Saito, esta era la segunda vez que lo regresaba

-su majestad…podemos buscarlo…- Agnes no sabía que hacer, pese a que la chica en frente suyo era la reina tambien era una joven enamorada. Por eso la abrazo fuertemente para que llorara

-se fue…al igual que Wales…se fue…todos me dejan—

-tranquila su majestad, todo estará bien…lo encontraremos y traeremos de vuelta—

-saito…saito—

-tranquila…- Agnes estuvo con la reina toda la mañana consolándola, las siguientes personas a las que se les comunicaría la desaparición del familiar seria a la ama y tiffania, quienes eran las personas que más lo querían

-señorita valliere, tengo malas noticias para usted…su familiar ha desaparecido—

-saito…como que ha desaparecido—

-lo estamos buscando ahora, pero encontramos solo una nota en un idioma extraño y no está ni su espada ni sus ropas—

-búsquenlo…saito, yo misma voy a buscarlo…- louise salió desesperada de la habitación, todo estaba tan bien hace unas horas y después que ella explotó la torre por rabia todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –es mi culpa…Saito se fue por mi culpa…Saito!—los gritos de la noble se escuchaban por toda la academia

En una de las habitaciones la semi elfo Tiffania miraba al techo mientras recordaba al chico que había salvado de la muerte, al chico en el cual había usado la reliquia de su madre y también el chico que se convirtió en su familiar…es mismo chico que ahora había desaparecido

-saito-san…- tiffania recordaba el beso del contrato y recordaba cómo se sentía al verlo, como su corazón latió y su cabeza dejaba de pensar—saito-san…debo buscarlo—ella recordó que la razón para estar en esa academia era por él con ese espíritu tomo sus cosas dejó el edificio sin pedir perdón o permiso quería buscar por si sola a su familiar.

La pareja de nuevos mercenario Saito y Derfinger llegaron a la cueva para mirar la situación y entender que pasaba con el dragón

-explícame otra vez, ¿por qué el dragón se volvió loco?—

-no creo que este loco, solo intenta sobrevivir…debe haber perdido a su maestro y como no conoce nada más se esconde en la cueva y sale de noche para alimentarse—

-entonces no es una amenaza—

-al contrario es completamente peligroso, pero lo hace para sobrevivir…-

-eso suena peligroso Derf…tienes algún plan—

-no –

-deberías ayudarme en algo compañero—

-compañero eres tú el que quiere ganar dinero de esta forma—

-olvídalo, esperaremos a que anochezca y lo enfrentaremos—

-es un buen plan—

-cállate—lentamente Saito se sentó a un lado de la entrada a la cueva, amarro a su caballo y espero que el tiempo pasará.

Una vez llegada la noche tomo a su espada y entro a la cueva

-en verdad compañero no me parece una buena idea entrar a una cueva con un dragon de noche con solo una antorcha—

-pero dijiste que me apoyabas…-

- te apoyo pero este plan es muy tonto…el dragón de fuego tiene ventaja en la noche—

-mmm…es verdad pero no puede volar mientras esta adentro, además los poderes de familiar me ayudaran a enfrentarlo—

-entonces vamos compañero…-

- a veces eres muy molesto Derf—la pareja de amigos entro en la cueva, mientras más se adentraba en ella Saito sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba y que su respiración mostraba algo de desesperación.

-ves algo Derf—

-soy una espada, no puedo ver…-

-mmmm…- la cueva tenía muchas protuberancias que se veían en el techo y en el piso, al ver más de cerca el piso Saito vio las huellas del dragón y algunas marcas de sangre

-es… es lo que pienso…es sangre—a pesar de ver la sangre su cuerpo seguía caminando, finalmente llego a una bifurcación

-que camino debo tomar ahora—

- cualquiera…-

-no has ayudado mucho Derf cállate por ahora—

- si…- mientras Saito buscaba un indicio que le mostrara a donde debía ir un ruido en la entrada de la cueva lo hizo girar rápidamente

-que fue eso…es gente—

-dragón estúpido, venimos a matarte por el bien del país y en nombre de la reina—muchas antorchas en la entrada de la cueva, Saito sintió a su compañero

-oye atento!...—

-que pasa…-

-agáchate y rueda—Saito lo obedeció, al caer a un lado vio al dragón en el techo y el lugar en el que estaba había sido quemado por un ataque

-me salvaste Derf—

-concéntrate compañero, puedes ser un familiar legendario pero el fuego te puede matar—

-si…- Saito agarro fuertemente su espada y se puso en pie, el dragón se dejó caer y lo miro con ojos de rabia. Su apariencia era como la de los juegos de computadora que una vez saito había jugado, color rojo, cola larga, cabeza alargada y unas grandes alas en su espalda

-vamos por él—al decir eso se abalanzo sobre el dragón con su espada, sentía su cuerpo muy liviano y sabía muy bien cómo moverse, esquivo la cola del dragón que lo atacaba y con su espada desvió algunas flamas que le lanzaba la bestia para defenderse

-oye eres muy bueno compañero, creí que la pérdida de memoria te haría débil pero no—

-es esta marca, siento que sé cómo moverme y sé que hacer—

-agáchate—la espada grito y el dragón uso una de sus alas para atacarlo, esta vez Saito solo logro colocar la espada para protegerse…el golpe lo arrojo un par de metros lejos

-te falta mejorar—

- muy bien bestia te enseñare a respetarme…- Saito corrió otra vez con todas sus fuerzas. La espada estaba muy sorprendida, generalmente su compañero solo tomaba esa actitud para salvar a los demás pero ahora lo hacía por sus propios sueños y deseos

En la entrada de la cueva la gente escuchaba al chico gritar y a la bestia rugir

-alguien lo está enfrentando…-

-debemos ayudarlo—

-si vamos todos—los 15 hombres entraron rápido a la cueva a ayudar al peleador

- es muy fuerte, no puedo acercarme…-

-intenta con los pies…corre rápido y hazle daño a los pies—

-muy bien…- otra vez saito cargo sobre su enemigo, esquivo un par de llamaradas y llego a su objetivo, el ataque fue directo al pie izquierdo del animal…después del ataque el animal cayó al suelo y se quejaba del dolor

-bueno…es hora de terminarlo—cuando Saito se acercó a la cabeza de la bestia los otros hombres llegaron y lo vieron, un chico joven había derrotado al dragón que tenía al pueblo asolado por varios meses

-eres increíble…-

-¡termínalo!...—los hombres empezaron a gritar y Saito levanto su espada, cuando la iba a enterrar en su enemigo vio sus ojos, el dragón estaba resignado y sin deseos de vivir

-Derf…dime otra vez ¿por qué actúa así?—

-perdió a su maestro… y su razón de vivir—

-mmm…podemos encontrar otro maestro—

-si…pero requiere que la bestia lo acepte, acerca tu mano a su boca…si no te la arranca o te la quema significa que te acepta—

-que!...es la única forma—

-podrías matarlo ahora—Saito vio al dragón, llevaba meses solo buscando comida para sobrevivir y escondiéndose de los seres humanos

-lo intentaré—los hombres miraban como el joven lentamente tocaba la boca de la bestia y como ella sobaba su cara sobre su mano

- parece que te acepta…-

-creí que me moriría del miedo—después de eso, Saito tomo unos minutos para explicar la situación y pidió que su nuevo dragón fuera perdonado…les propuso a los aldeanos que tomaran el dinero de la recompensa como indemnización y que lo dejaran marcharse con él. La gente acepto aunque la idea no les gustaba mucho, Saito vendió el caballo que traía y con eso curo a su nuevo compañero. Al otro día Saito preparo a su nuevo compañero para salir, cargo algo de alimento y se montó en él

-y como lo llamaras—

-mmm…no soy muy bueno con los nombres, pero creo que tiene razón necesita uno…podría ser…Ruyji…- me gusta cómo suena me recuerda cierto anime que vi con dragones—

-que nombre tan extraño—

- no lo entenderías Derf…Ruyji vámonos ahora—el dragón se elevó rápidamente y voló por los cielos, los aldeanos vieron como el chico nuevo se llevaba a la bestia peligrosa y uno de ellos solo pronuncio las siguientes palabras

-creo que lo reconozco…no es el héroe que enfrento a los 70 000 de Albion…-

La noche anterior Louise llegó al cuarto de la reina llorando, Henrietta se había calmado luego de estar con Agnes todo el día y ahora el tiempo de ayudar a su amiga. Las dos durmieron abrazadas llorando y ahora un día después que Saito había dejado la academia Louise se despertaba en la cama real

-su majestad…buenos días—

-Louise ¿cómo estas?—

-un poco mejor, gracias a usted…gracias por recibirme y escucharme—

-no hay problema después de todo eres mi amiga de la infancia—

-gracias…también eres lo único que me queda aquí—

-lo encontraremos…tranquila—

-él no me recuerda, pero a usted si…por qué…por que pasa esto—

-no lo sé Louise, pero hay algo que debo decirte—la noche anterior la reina no creyó que era conveniente contárselo a su amiga pero ahora que estaba más tranquila quería decirle la verdad

-que es su majestad—

-Saito-san vino a despedirse se mi… antes de irse—la reina vio a su amiga y su cara de asombro –me beso y se fue…-

-como es posible…si él es mi familiar…no suyo—

-desde que se despertó ha estado llamándome su novia y…- la reina tomo un poco de aire y continuo – me ha estado besando…-

-y usted lo dejo su majestad—

-sabes lo que siento por él, y por primera vez me puso a mí por encima de ti…incluso después de lo sucedido en el sótano y después que el mismo me culpo por todo ahora él me quiere a mi…mi corazón no lo pudo soportar y lo deje hacerlo—

-pero eres mi amiga—

-y también soy mujer…una vez te dije que pelearía por él, ahora se fue y quiero que regrese—

-¿para qué?—

-para que este a mi lado…para que sea mío—Louise vio a su amiga, la cara de seriedad que tenía la reina y los ojos con la decisión de luchar por su amor

-lo lamento su majestad, pero él regresara a mi lado y no al suyo porque es mi familiar… y yo lo necesito—

-por ahora solo traigámoslo de regreso—la reina de Tristan abrazo a su amiga y lloro otra vez. Unos minutos después Agnes entro a la recamara de la reina he informo las nuevas noticias

-la señorita Tiffania también desapareció…se dice que escucho lo de Saito Hiraga y fue a buscarlo sola—

-tiffa…-

-esto será un problema—un mago del vacío era perseguido fuertemente, más si era una semi-elfo y no llevaba a su familiar con ella –Agnes te encargo a ti personalmente la búsqueda de los dos…por favor tráelos rápido—

Al igual que saito, tiffa huyo con un caballo robado…la chica recordó que cuando estaba en su casa en Albion Saito hablaba de ir al este a buscar pistas de como volver a casa, por eso siguió esa corazonada y llegaba al mismo pueblo en el que su familiar estuvo unas horas antes…al preguntar por él nadie parecía saber sobre su paradero.

Unas horas después de estar preguntando encontró a uno de los hombres que había ayudado a la conquista del dragón, el hombre explico lo sucedido y como el chico con la espada que hablaba se habían llevado al dragón y siguieron su camino hacia Germania

-Saito-san…yo también iré—después de confirmar su dirección la chica monto otra vez su caballo y lo persiguió aun sabiendo que le llevaba mucha ventaja por volar en un dragón rápidamente tiffa dejo Reas y persiguió a su corazón.

-compañero creo que debemos aterrizar—

-mmm…si, Ruyji esta una poco cansado…la herida que le hice fue muy profunda…- descendieron en un pequeño valle, saito busco algo de madera y armo un campamento…alimento a su nuevo compañero y se acostó a dormir pensando en las múltiples cosas que haría al regresar a su casa… y entre todas las cosas pensaba en Louise, su ama y en Henrietta su reina

-que tonto…ahora soy un mercenario y no las necesito a ellas—con esas palabras durmió tranquilamente

Por su parte Agnes escucho los rumores que el héroe de Albion estaba en Reas, conociendo a saito fue a investigar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero no tsukaima**

(El viaje de saito parte 3)

-es muy extraño estar por aquí oni-sama—

- a mí no me parece, vimos una luz en medio del bosque…hay alguien en esa dirección y como estamos perdidos podríamos buscar ayuda—

- si Adler oni-sama—

-mi querida Arabelle no haría nada para ponerte en peligro—una pareja de gemelos proveniente de Germania que estaban perdidos después que su caravana fuera atacada por algunos ladrones. Lograron escapar aprovechando las habilidades de la chica en magia de viento y agua, ella era una maga tipo línea con eso creo algo de niebla y les permitió huir de una muerte segura.

Llevaban ya 2 días perdidos y las fuerzas de sus cuerpos empezaban a fallar, ahora solo querían encontrar algo de beber y un buen lugar para descansar. Cuando cayó la noche el chico pensó que su pobre hermana viviría otra noche con frio y sin un buen lugar para descansar pero gracias a la oscuridad logro ver una fogata a lo lejos. No sabía si sería peligroso, tal vez lo mismos ladrones que los atacaron de sorpresa los estaban buscando pero tenía que arreglarse por ella, sabía que su hermana a pesar de ser una maga fuerte miembro de una renombrada familia de nobles germanos no sobreviviría otra noche en estas circunstancias

-estamos cerca oni-sama—

-espera aquí, debo asegurar que el lugar es seguro—el chico sonrió y dejo atrás a su pequeña hermana gemela.

Adler salió al pequeño valle en el que estaba la fogata y lo primero que vio fue un gran dragón de fuego, eso era una buena señal ya que generalmente los buenos magos de fuego venían de Germania, existía la posibilidad que fuera un bloque de búsqueda para ellos dos. Cuando estuvo más cerca voy que el animal tenía una herida profunda en uno de sus pies

-de pronto estuvieron en una batalla… bueno, aun no hay peligro—lentamente el chico se asumo al lado de la fogata y el dragón detecto su presencia, se puso de pie y se preparó para atacar –creo que no fue una buena idea venir…- a diferencia de su hermana Adler era un mago que apenas lograba controlar el fuego, no tenía mucha habilidad para la magia ya que su vida no requería que el hiciera el mayor esfuerzo para controlar estas habilidades

Saito estaba muy cansado por la pelea y por el viaje, apenas armo la fogata se quedó dormido en un profundo sueño. Por su parte Derf que vio cómo su compañero había pasado la noche anterior en vela lo dejo descansar un poco. Las cosas iban muy bien hasta que el dragón en el cual Saito estaba recostado se levantó impetuosamente. El extraño movimiento despertó a Saito

-no fue mi culpa Louise…-fueron las primeras palabras del familiar

-ohhh…compañero estas soñando con esa niña—

-no es mi culpa, después de todo lo que me contaste sobre ella mi mente está intentando recordarla y también deseando olvidarla…no puedo pensar en otra cosa—

-eso es muy tierno compañero, peor parece que tu dragón detecto algo—

-es verdad Ruyji, ¿pasa algo?—el dragón volteo a ver en dirección al bosque, el pequeño joven que había visto hace algunos momentos ya no estaba, agito fuertemente la cabeza por eso Saito agarro su espada y se dirigió al punto en el cual miraba su nuevo compañero

-Derf que puede ser—

-ladrones…o aldeanos, aunque a estas horas de la noche seguro son ladrones—

-siempre me quitas las esperanzas…bueno—Saito apretó fuertemente su espada y lentamente camino, sentía de nuevo la adrenalina subiendo por todo su cuerpo…era la misma sensación que enfrento en la cueva y por alguna extraña razón no le disgustaba del todo

-oni-sama…oni-sama—la pequeña Arabelle miraba hacia todos lados su hermano sintió el movimiento del dragón y se escondió en algún lugar, pero el chico que se levantó después de todo lo sucedido venia ahora acercándose a ella. Tenía mucho miedo, pese a que era una mago tipo línea, aún era muy pequeña. En realidad los gemelos tenían la misma edad de Saito solo que por ser nobles de una importante familia sus interacciones y experiencias con el mundo eran muy pocas

-Arabelle…no te preocupes yo te salvare—por su parte Adler esperaba el momento indicado para desarmar al chico, el problema era el dragón, por eso buscaba que la bestia se distrajera y poder quitarle la espada al chico… no parecía muy viejo, de hecho se veía igual a él excepto por el cabello color negro, lo cual era muy extraño

-muy bien…espera….espera—el dragón volteo a ver a una manada de pájaros que se iban por un pequeña explosión y en ese momento el chico salió a enfrentar al atacante de su hermana

-compañero atrás tuyo—

-¿la espada hablo?—los dos hermanos vieron lo mismo, la espada advirtió el ataque sorpresa el joven con la chaqueta azul se dio la vuelta y con una ágil movilidad desarmo a su atacante, era muy bueno…demasiado, en todos su años nunca habían visto a alguien moverse así

-mmm…y estos son los ladrones…- Saito veía al chico que quería llorar en el piso al sentir la espada cerca de su pecho –muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren aquí?—pero el chico no respondía, el miedo que sentía no le dejaba hablar solo tartamudeaba

-¡espera!—una chica salió de los árboles y corrió en dirección de él, saito advirtió que ella traía una varita, al verla más de cerca vio que también era una niña

-esto es extraño, no parecen ladrones—pero la chica invoco un conjuro y una gigante pieza de hielo se lanzó sobre él – ¿pero qué?...es una maga—saito uso su espada para cortar el hielo fácilmente

-como lo hizo—el joven vio la acción de su enemigo, en el pasado los mejores espadachines luchaban para no ser aplastados por los ataques de su hermana pero ese chico lo había detenido sin empezar a su sudar –corre…corre, él no es normal—si lograba salvar a su hermana eso le bastaba

-pero oni-sama…¡no puedo dejarte!—

-¿oni-sama?...mmm…Derf creo que no son ladrones— Saito veía a la linda chica que gritaba con fuerza he intentaba llorar, mientras el chico del suelo le ordenaba que lo dejara como si el lugar fuera a explotar en cualquier momento -…mmmm…bueno creo que volveré a dormir—Saito volvió a enfundar a su espada y regreso al lado del dragón que ahora veía a los dos extraños con cara de querer devorarlos –tranquilo…tranquilo—lentamente lo acaricio por lo cual el animal se tranquilizó y volvió a acostarse

-oni-sama…- la chica vio que ya no estaban en peligro y se acercó a su hermano que estaba en el suelo—creí que morirías…oni-sama..—lloraba descontroladamente

-tranquila Arabelle estoy aquí…- los dos hermanos se abrazaban fuertemente en la noche estrellada mientras Saito que había regresado a la fogata los vio y los llamo

-oigan…ustedes dos, parece que tienen hambre…acérquense a la fogata y coman algo, además hace mucho frio hoy—

Los dos hermanos vieron de cerca el campamento improvisado del chico, no parecía una mala persona y les había perdonado la vida por eso se acercaron…además el frio y el hambre los estaba matando

-coman tranquilos…mi nombre es Hiraga Saito, y este es mi compañero Derf y mi dragón Ruyji, tranquilos no tengo intenciones de hacerles nada malo—

-mmm…gracias saito-san—la chica era un poco tímida tal vez por el miedo, mientras el chico miraba aun con algo de preocupación

-nosotros somos Arabelle y Adler, somos parte de Germania… ibas a la capital de Tristan para una reunión importante y unos ladrones destruyeron nuestra caravana…llevamos varios días perdidos y pensamos que eras parte de esos ladrones que nos buscaban—

-de Germania, eso es bueno…me dirijo allá, si quieren podrían ayudarme—

-¿ayudarlo?...¿en qué?—

-busco reliquias extrañas, aquellas que parecen no ser de este mundo…y me dijeron que en Germania existe la posibilidad de encontrar algo asi—

-es verdad Germania es el país más grande, con muchos misterios…pero nunca he escuchado algo como eso—

-mmm…no importa, en vez de eso coman un poco no es bueno que estén sin comer por más tiempo—

-bueno…gracias—los dos chicos empezaron a comer, gracias al agradecimiento de los aldeanos le habían dado un buen estofado que ahora se lo comían los dos hermanos

-Saito-san…que clase de nombre es ese—la chica vio a su anfitrión y le pregunto

-jajaja…es un nombre extranjero…- Saito rascaba su cabeza, Derf le recomendó no hablar mucho de su procedencia ya que podían relacionarlo fácilmente con Louise ya que ele familiar de Louise era uno de los personajes famosos en esos tiempos

-bueno…pueden quedarse esta noche conmigo, si mañana deciden acompañarme también son bienvenidos

-gracias Saito-san—los dos hermanos tomaron la manta que le ofrecia el chico y durmieron abrazados

-oye Derf…-

-¿qué pasa compañero?—

-estoy haciendo lo correcto—

-si es lo que quieres si—Saito veía a los dos hermanos abrazados y algunas imágenes de Louise le llegaban a la mente

-si…-con esas palabras volvió a dormir.

La noche aún estaba por empezar, algunas horas después el Ruyji lanzo un grito ensordecedor que despertó a los tres campistas…el fuego se había acabado pero ahora si estaban en peligro real ya que los ladrones en realidad si estaban persiguiendo a los hermanos… desde un principio su objetivo era raptarlos y pedir una recompensa por ellos, como escaparon estuvieron buscándolos por los alrededores y al ver la fogata pensaban que habían sido lo suficientemente tontos como para buscarlos

-oye oye…no grites tan fuerte estúpido dragón—un ataque de fuego salió del bosque, en total eran 15 hombres algunos magos y otros espadachines

-oni-sama. Volvieron—

-tranquila yo te protegeré— los chicos se despertaron y agarraron mutuamente

-mmm…Derf ahora quienes son ellos…-

-creo que viene por los hermanos—

-esto es muy problemático…la chica es una maga pero se asusta muy fácil y el chico no es hábil en batalla—Saito aprendió eso cuando intentaron flanquearlo

-tienes razón compañero…-

-¿cuál es entonces la mejor opción de pelea?—

-deshacerse de ellos—al escuchar eso los dos hermanos se asustaron y entendían sus razones, pese a que los ayudo no era su pelea y apenas los conocía

-oye…entiendo lo que dice tu espada, pero no permitas que mi hermana pase por eso de nuevo…mándame solo a mí—

-pero oni-sama—

-silencio intento salvarte—

-si están aquí muchachos el premio mayor—los gritos de los chicos advirtieron su presencia a los ladrones

-silencio, los dos se irán…- Saito los silencio con sus palabras después de eso tomo a la chica del brazo

-¡suéltala!...—

-cállate y sube al dragón—Saito subió rápido a la chica y el chico la acompaño – Ruyji vuela y regresa solo cuando te lo diga…mantente alto— el dragón voló rápidamente con sus ocupantes mientras los chicos veían estupefactos a su héroe que se quedaba solo para luchar

-pero Saito-san…-la chica grito antes que el dragón tomara la suficiente altura para no ser visto desde tierra

-esa fue la mejor decisión compañero…ahora en guardia—

-oye Derf, alguna vez me dijiste que enfrente un ejército de 70 000…¿fue verdad?—

-si—

-bueno… me imagino que esto será un poco más fácil—Saito tomo su espada y salto sobre los espadachines que venían a intentar matarlo, sus movimientos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para que ninguno de los golpes lo alcanzara… salto de un lado a otro y acabo con todos. Después vio algunos ataques de fuego, el número de magos eran 5 y con la misma velocidad se encargó de ellos…unos minutos después que el dragón voló la pelea ya había acabado

- se acabó…fue más fácil de lo que imagine…llamare a Ruyji- Saito hizo un silbido que le había enseñado unas horas antes a su compañero después de escucharlo rápidamente volvió a tierra.

Cuando aterrizo los hermanos vieron la escena, muchos cuerpos en el piso aunque ninguno de ellos parecía muerto

-¿cómo lo hizo?—

- Saito-san…- la chica corrió a ver como estaba su salvador, el chico estaba amarrándolos a todos de los pies y de las manos

-¿por qué no los mataste?—

-así sean ladrones no merecen morir…- Saito termino de amarrarlos y pregunto por si había más gente persiguiéndolos

-no…creo que son todos—

-bueno, por ahora intenten dormir yo prestare guardia— mientras tomaba algo de la bolsa de municiones se alejó de la fogata y empezó a caminar alrededor del campamento buscando posibles enemigos.

- Arabelle crees que debemos confiar en él—

-pero que dices oni-sama nos salvó y ahora está cuidando de nosotros sin siquiera saber algo de nosotros—

-por eso…me parece muy extraño, como pudo encargarse de todos esos ladrones, los guardias de la caravana no tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos…además tu ataque ni siquiera lo asusto—

-es verdad…pero yo confió en él—las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron mientras decía esas palabras

-mmm…no me digas que sientes algo por él—

-no…como puedes decir eso, pero…deberíamos acompañarlo…por lo menos hasta regresar a nuestra casa—

-en eso tienes razón… ir a la capital de Tristan ahora es imposible, lo mejor es regresar a casa—

-si…- Arabelle apretó sus manos a su manta y vio a su salvador que se movía alrededor de ellos -…debemos acompañarlo…Saito-san—

-oye compañero…no deberías dormir—

-si Derf pero podría haber más atacantes y esos chicos no son muy buenos en la batalla… lo mejor es que vigile por un tiempo—

-faltan algunas horas para que amanezca…-

-aun no me puedo acostumbrar a este cielo—Saito veía a las 2 lunas y pensaba en su casa.

Por su parte Tiffania que cabalgo toda la noche para acortar la distancia entre Saito y ella vio a la distancia algunas llamas de fuego, aún estaba lejos del lugar pero quería saber si era Saito el que estaba peleando

-ahora por quien estas peleando Saito-san…ya no es por Louise, o por mi… ni siquiera por la reina o Tabitha…- ella vio también las dos lunas brillantes en el cielo –peleas por ti…por tus sueños—La chica golpeo a su caballo para que agilizara el paso.

-Señorita Agnes…se nos informa que el familiar estuvo aquí, tomo un dragón de fuego y partió hacia el este—

-a Germania…¿por qué?—después de pensar por algunos minutos Agnes recordó cuando estuvo en la casa de la chica semi-elfo y como el familiar quería aprender a pelear para poder viajar al este – a buscar una forma de regresar a casa…por eso va allá—recordó también la cara que tenía en ese tiempo al no poder manejar su futuro y los sentimientos por su ama – eso quiere decir que en verdad la olvido…si no fuera eso, jamas viajaría al este…todo el escuadrón vamos al este ¡ahora!—después de dar la orden las 15 mujeres del escuadrón de mosqueteros de la reina salieron en dirección de Germania.

-reina Henrietta es muy extraño verla en mi oficina—

- gracias por recibirme director Osmund…quería hablar de la situación delicada que ha sucedido—

-ya me enteré que el familiar se ha ido, al igual que la señorita Tiffania… en verdad puede convertirse en algo peligroso—

- necesitamos una forma para encontrarlo y regresarle sus recuerdos— Louise estaba también con la reina pidiendo un poco de ayuda para sí misma y los errores que había causado

-es verdad que la memoria es una parte del cuerpo…de pronto si usamos algo de magia curativa—

-mmm…eso no funciono, yo lo intente cuando le di los primeros auxilios—la reina aplico su hechizo más fuerte para salvarlo al verlo tan herido

-mmm…de pronto podamos usar la magia del vacío, aunque no he escuchado algo que pueda ayudar—

-pues Tiffa tenía la habilidad de borrar recuerdos, tal vez podamos recuperarlos—

-pero Tiffa se fue…y yo no puedo hacer ese hechizo—Louise se lamentaba por que no era de mucha ayuda con sus fuerzas actuales

- no importa buscaremos otra forma de hacer algo—un búho mensajero se acercó a la ventana, el sello que traía era el de la reina de Tristan

-es de Agnes…- Henrietta leyó la carta, su jefa de mosqueteros encontró la dirección de que Saito tomo pero ahora estaba montando un dragón

-¿un dragón?...como consiguió Saito un dragón—

-es una chico muy hábil…- el director recordaba todas las cosas que había hecho el familiar no solo por el país, sino también por la escuela

-y a donde va su alteza—

-a Germania—

-por… ¿por qué?...Saito que es lo que quiere—

-buscar una forma de regresar a casa… o al menos eso piensa Agnes—

-Saito quiere dejarme aquí…sola—Louise volvía a querer llorar, pero esta vez estaba decidida incluso Tiffania salió a buscarlo si ayuda y ella ahora tenía la fuerza para ir

-su alteza…yo voy a ir a buscarlo…debo hacerlo—

- pero Louise es muy peligroso—

-entiendo eso, pero quiero ir…debo ir—

-está bien, pero lleva algo de ayuda…tu sola no estás en la capacidad de ir—

-gracias su alteza…- Louise dejo la habitación y se fue a prepararse para salir a buscar a su familiar.

-a que te refieres con una nota compañero—

-pues veras Derf les avise que venía a buscar una forma de regresar a casa y pues les escribi una nota…-

-oye hasta donde recuerdo no hablas el idioma de aquí sino por un hechizo, acaso puedes escribirlo…-

-ehhh…¿que ustedes no hablan japonés?—

-jajajajja…la nota la dejaste en tu idioma…quien podrá entender eso…y esa es la razón por la que no vendrán—

-mmm…creo que entonces deben estar buscándome—

-lo mejor será salir apenas amanezca—

-si Derf…- el plan de Saito no había resultado y mientras pensaba en ello sintió una manta que lo cubría

-ehhh….—la chica que había salvado venía a arroparlo, a taparlo porque tenía algo de pena por el frio que podría estar sintiendo

-Saito-san…pensé que tendrías frio—

-mmm…gracias, si recuerdo es Arabelle ¿cierto?—

-si…gracias por salvarnos y protegernos—

-tranquila, es algo que quería hacer—Saito seguía mirando el cielo y la chica se sento a su lado

-por que vas a nuestro país—

-mmm… necesito encontrar algo…-

-algo…¿Qué es?—

-una razón…una razón—después de eso Saito permaneció en silencio mirando las estrellas y la chica a su lado miraba los ojos que ponía el chico. Era muy extraño ver a un noble actuar así, generalmente eran muy arrogantes e irritantes pero este chico parecía sentir enserio la belleza del cielo. La chica tomo su cara roja y permaneció en silencio al lado de Saito hasta que amaneció.

Adler veía a su hermana, generalmente no actuaba así pero el chico no parecía malo por eso la dejo sola por esa noche

-te la prestaré por ahora…- después se dio la vuelta y durmió.

Apenas el primer rayo de luz salió Saito alisto a su dragón y sus cosas

-me tengo que ir… me alegro conocerlos—

-oye…- la primera en hablar fue ella—dijiste que podíamos ir contigo…-

-¿quieren venir?—

-si es posible… verdad oni-sama—

-mmm…si queremos regresar a casa y cómo vas a Germania nos ayudaría que nos llevaras podremos recompensarte por eso—

-una recompensa…suena bien, pero ustedes no tienen nada que yo quiera…pueden venir—Los tres treparon al dragón y se elevaron para seguir su viaje.

-Saito-san….¡Saito-san!—Tiffa grito lo más fuerte que pudo al ver el dragón elevarse pero estaba muy lejos para que la escucharan aunque reconoció la ropa de Saito el llevaba a 2 personas más – espérame…-


	4. Chapter 4

Zero no tsukaima

(El viaje de saito parte 4)

-¡kya!—la chica que acompañaba a Saito gritaba fuertemente, nunca había montado un dragón y a pesar de la herida el animal viajaba muy rápido

-oye…tranquila Arabelle—su hermano al igual que su salvador tenía ya un fuerte dolor de cabeza por los gritos

-¡no!…quiero aterrizar…déjenme bajarme… ¡ahora!- los gritos se volvían cada vez más fuertes

-esta chica es muy ruidosa incluso más que Louise— la espada tenía un buen punto, pues llevaban volando solo 30 minutos

-no puedo creer que este en esta situación…Derf debemos aterrizar, se me van a romper los tímpanos si seguimos así—

-jajajja…compañero mira, ahí hay una casa…podemos bajar ahí y buscar provisiones— Una hermosa hacienda se veía justo debajo de ellos, el terreno era lo suficientemente grande para que 2 colegios de magia fueran construidos y se veían algunos viñedos

-con esos gritos soy capaz de aterrizar en el mar, escuchaste aterriza ahora—El pobre Ruyji también venia cansado de escuchar a la chica gritar, hasta la herida del pie le dolía mas con tanto ruido, por eso no se demoró en aterrizar

-gracias…gracias—la chica fue la primera en bajar aunque no estaban seguros si ella se bajó o la empujaron

-oye, ¿siempre se comporta así?— Saito quería saber si necesitaba comprar algunos tapones o incluso calmantes, no podría aguantar un viaje largo en esas condiciones

- generalmente es una buena niña—la cara de desconocimiento del hermano mientras ella lloraba en el piso, como nunca había montado era normal su actitud…aunque era un poco exagerada

-no me vuelvo a montar…no quiero, viajamos por tierra…por favor—sentada en el piso haciendo gestos de disgusto

-pues descansaremos por ahora, aquí hay una casa…por eso entraremos y buscaremos algo de suministro e información— Saito fue el segundo en bajarse y acomodar su espada

-¿información?... ¿acaso no conoces tu propio país? Este sigue siendo Tristan— y era verdad, estaban cerca de la frontera pero aún no habían pasado a Germania

-mmm…como les dije soy extranjero y la verdad no tengo idea de donde estamos—

-¿Saito-san?...—la chica que recuperaba la compostura vio como reaccionaba Saito ante esa escena que le mostró, pero al chico no le importó mucho…una vez dejo de dolerle la cabeza fue a la puerta de la mansión principal

-ahhh… tranquila voy a ver puedo encontrar en esta casa—

Los dos hermanos fueron encargados del dragón y de los objetos que cargaban, debían cuidarlos por si algún ladrón se mostraba aunque siendo de día en un horario normal de trabajo y estando en una casa de nobles era poco probable algún enfrentamiento. Por su parte Saito llamo varias veces a la puerta del lugar, después de algunos minutos una de las criadas apareció

-debe ser gente muy rica, incluso los empleados tienen ese porte de elegancia…- era la primera vez que Saito veía empleados diferentes a los de la academia y recordando que la chica que lo visito tenia serias intenciones en tratar de violarlo, hizo una oración para que no sufriera la misma situación aquí

-muy buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?—la joven empleada era lo suficientemente linda para confundirse con una noble, y sus gestos tenían un cuidado extremo Saito seguía mirando con admiración

-ehhh…que tal, disculpe soy un viajero y por problemas extremos he perdido algunos de mis suministro, quisiera comprarle algo de comida para llegar al próximo pueblo—

-lamento decirle que la orden del amo es no vender nada de lo que se produce o se compra aquí…-

La chica desanimo a Saito, si no conseguían comida no llegarían hasta la próxima ciudad, ahora tenía 2 bocas más que alimentar y el dragón no podía volar mucho en las condiciones en las que estaba

-y…no hay alguna forma que pueda tener esa comida—

-si gusta puede trabajar para nosotros…con un par de días le daremos vivienda y algo de alimento para el viaje—

-trabajar…eso suena bien pero voy corriendo contra el tiempo—Saito recordó que su nota no había servido para nada y que probablemente lo venían buscando en esos momentos

-pues es lo único que le puedo ofrecer señor—la chica miraba con desconfianza ya que un noble pidiendo auxilio por comida era algo muy extraño de ver, en realidad sentía mucha desconfianza

-si le parece bien hablare con mis acompañantes…espere un momento—Saito regreso a donde estaban los hermanos al verlos hizo una señal de haber fallado en la misión

-Saito-san…¿no pudo encontrar nada?—

-lo lamento pero parece que no nos venderán nada, nos han ofrecido trabajo—

-¡nunca!...nosotros no trabajaremos para nobles de Tristan, sería un deshonor para mi padre y su casa—

-pero oni-sama…debemos ayudarle a Saito-san—

-mmm…imagine que dirían algo así, Derf me conto un poco sobre las actitudes de los nobles…pero tenemos un problema, la comida no durara más de 2 días y el dragón y Arabelle no pueden volar mucho…no sé cuando lleguemos al próximo pueblo pero nos arriesgamos a quedarnos sin comida en medio de la nada… creo que la mejor opción es trabajar aquí—

-eso es verdad…pero no permitiré que mi hermana sea tratada como cualquier sirvienta—

-oni-sama…-

-eso suena bien… pero ¿que le daras de comer?—

-mmm…- Saito tenía razón y Adler lo sabía, por eso recogió sus cosas y regreso a la mansión

-bueno, por mi parte acepto el trabajo… pero tengo algunas opciones que darle—

-…no creo que pueda cumplir sus peticiones pero adelante—

-la chica no trabajara, solo nosotros 2… y le pido que en estos 2 días la comida nos sea guardada para reanudar el viaje…solo nos la entrega cuando nos vayamos a ir—

-eso suena justo…algo mas—

-no, tranquila creo que es todo—

-bueno pueden seguir, les mostrare donde se quedaran por ahora y donde pude guardar al dragón—

-gracias—a pesar de todo la chica era muy amable a lo que Saito sonrió fuertemente

El dragón fue llevado a un establo especial para dragones mientras los tres tenían que quedarse en las caballerizas

-no puedo creer que dormiremos aquí…- Adler no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, por su parte Saito se acostó sobre el heno, le parecía recordar un sentimiento parecido pero no podía esclarecer cual era

-yo me siento bien…- Tomo una pequeña pajita y la llevo a su boca

-si oni-sama no te quejes tanto…- la chica también estaba incomoda pero no quería parecer disgustada al lado de Saito. Unos minutos después uno de los empleados llego a su nueva habitación y se los llevo, tenían que cortar la madera y guardarla para el invierno

-compañero me parece que es un buen trabajo el que conseguiste—

-Derf, cállate…debería estar buscando la forma de volver a casa—

-es verdad…pero tu decidiste ayudarlos, por eso no te quejes tanto—

-la verdad no sé por qué lo hice, solo quería ayudar…ser útil—por su parte Adler veía a Saito hablar con su espada, en verdad era extraño ver a una espada hablar, más aun sostener una conversación fluida con alguien pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

El día paso, mientras los dos hombres trabajaban la chica pidió que le dieran algo de tela y se puso a coser uno guantes. Su madre le había prohibido aprender a hacerlo pero a ella le gustaba mucho por eso se escondía con algunas de las empleadas y pedía que le enseñaran algunas técnicas

-muy bien…por lo menos hare algo mientras ellos trabajan—llegada la noche tenia terminado uno de los guantes y le faltaba la mitad del otro, los escondió y no dejo que nadie los viera.

-es hora de la cena—la criada que los recibió en la mañana se asomó a la caballeriza y llamo a la chica

-gracias—Arabelle corrió detrás de ella, entraron a la mansión por la entrada de los trabajadores y ahí estaban Saito y su hermano comiendo

-oni-sama…Saito-san—

-mmm…hola…- Saito tenía un gran pan en su boca por lo que no pudo contestar bien

-ven y como algo…- su hermano la llamo y le mostro un plato preparado para ella

-¡Sí!...- ella corrió y se sentó a la mesa, el lugar era muy corriente, se notaba que era diseñado para los empleados por tal razón no había mucho que apreciar…el número total de gente comiendo era de 15 y al parecer los dueños de las tierras no estaban en esos momentos en la casa

-y bien…donde están los nobles dueños de este precioso lugar—Adler quería saber y limar un poco las asperezas que tenía hacia ellos

-mmm…el amo y su familia no vienen mucho por acá, solo para algunas vacaciones…la verdad esta no es la casa principal…ellos tienen un lugar más bonito en otra tierra—

-increíble… debe ser alguien importante en la realeza—

-claro, el amo hace parte de las familias más antiguas y respetadas del país—

-y ¿cómo se llama?—el chico de Germania tenía mucho interés en conocer el lugar un poco más, de hecho esa era la razón principal para viajar a Tristan en principio su papá insistió en la importancia de conocer algo de historia del país aliado. Pero para Saito todo eran palabras sin importancia por tal razón solo comía y escuchaba

-ahh…la familia Valliere…de Tristan—

-ugh….—el pedazo de pan se atascó en la garganta de Saito, mientras buscaba algo de beber para bajarlo

-ohhh…he escuchado algo de ellos, el familiar de una de sus descendientes es muy famoso después de la guerra con Albion y los sucesos en Romalia…-

-si…es verdad el chevaliere….mmmm…no recuerdo su nombre—Saito veía a todos los presentes rogando que nadie pudiera acordarse

-mmm…bueno olvidamos su nombre, pero incluso aquí han llegado algunas historias de él…incluso la señorita Louise siendo la menor de la casa, ha hecho mucho por el país—

-bueno…gracias por la comida…- sin haber terminado de comer Saito huyó del lugar antes que algo malo ocurriera. Una vez afuera se internó en el pequeño bosque de la casa y miro al cielo de nuevo, las 2 lunas le gustaban mucho

-mmm…increíble que incluso ahora este en una de las casas de Louise—

-esa chica te persigue a todos lados compañero—

-mmm…esperare—por su parte la pequeña de Germania salió a buscarlo y lo vio entrar al bosque y subirse al árbol, cuando llego escucho parte de lo que hablaba con la espada

-conoce a Louise…la dueña de esta casa…¿Por qué?-

En las montañas una pequeña elfo se preparaba para dormir. Cuando tiffa llegó al lugar de donde el dragón despertó encontró algunos ladrones atados y otros luchando para liberarse, al escucharlos vio que intentaban seguir a Saito y sus acompañantes por eso usa la magia del vacío y borro sus recuerdos. Posterior a eso los libero y les explico una de sus mentiras de como unos ladrones los habían robado y atado a los arboles… los 15 personajes se fueron por su camino y la chica siguió los rastros del dragón pero había perdido el camino, ahora estaba en el bosque preparándose para dormir.

Tiffania había vivido mucho tiempo sola en el bosque cuidando a los niños de cierta aldea por eso no le costó mucho hacer una cama, una tienda y conseguir algo de comida, pese a que el bosque era diferente aun así se sentía tranquila y en casa… la chica cerro los ojos y pensó en el momento en el que había hecho el contrato con su familiar y como él también la protegía mucho

-Saito-san…donde—pero también recordó como no pudo verlo desde que el incidente ocurrió, seguramente no la recordaría.

-mejor dormiré un poco—la pequeña se quedó dormida aprovechando el buen clima que hacía.

Por su parte el escuadrón de Agnes venia buscando los rastros del familiar un mapa de la zona mostraba algunas casas de nobles

-esta pertenece a la familia Valliere—

-el chico huye de nosotros, sería el último lugar en el que se encontraría…además va montando un dragón, debe ir más lejos…sigamos nuestro camino—era importante encontrarlo antes que cruzara la frontera ya que si no lo hacían debían regresar con la reina y pedirle un permiso escrito para buscarlo en un país extranjero –como odio la política…bueno señoritas se dividirán en 3 grupos de 5 busquen rastros del dragón, avistamientos y cosas así…nos encontraremos en la casa Valliere en 24 horas—

En al escuela de magia Louise estaba lista para salir, tenía todo preparado y consiguió la ayuda de sus amigos…el grupo de búsqueda estaba conformado por Siesta (que se había colado), Kirche, Tabitha y el líder del escuadrón Undine Guiche.

-ustedes tienen mi permiso para ir a buscarlo—esas fueron las últimas palabras de la reina que regresaba al palacio después de haber sido reparado el carruaje, para evitar problemas políticos le había dejado una carta con su sello personal y su firma.

-vamos chicos…el último reporte muestra que saito fue al este—los 5 tomaron sus caballos y salieron, ya que la criada no sabía montar a caballo iba junto a Louise.

Por su parte la reina de Tristan que viajaba con la mitad de su escuadrón de protección miraba su mano y tocaba su boca

-yo también quisiera ir a buscarlo…- era verdad que podía hacerlo, pero dejar al país sin alguien que estuviera a cargo podía causar un revuelto y problemas financieros –Saito-san…tenía razón, no puedo estar a tu lado—la reina empezó a llorar en su carruaje mientras las lunas brillaban en la parte más alta del cielo

-¡el amo ha llegado!...preparen las recamaras principales…- Saito estaba durmiendo, el cansancio era mucho pero escucho esas frases de uno de los empleados y su sangre se heló

-¿Derf la familia de Louise me conoce?—

-vaya que si compañero… han pasado muchas cosas con ellos—

-estoy en problemas…- Saito se levanto rápidamente cogio sus cosas e intento salir calladamente del lugar

-Saito-san… ¿a dónde vas?—

-ehhh… recordé que no corte alguna leña…y pues quiero hacer bien el trabajo, así que…- se rascaba la cabeza y reía mientras pensaba que más decir –ehh…iré a arreglarla…vengo luego—

-mmm…creo que el dueño llego, de pronto no es bueno que salga ahora…-

-siiiii…por eso quiero hacer bien el trabajo para que no tenga nada malo que decir de mi…- la chica no estaba creyendo lo que decía, tenía que hacer algo

-si quieres te puedo acompañar…-

-ehh…..no, no tranquila…yo lo hago solo—

-por favor, quiero ayudarte Saito-san—

-mmmm…está bien—Saito era débil ante las mujeres lindas, incluso en su casa siempre que las chicas lindas querían algo de él solo tenían que usar sus encantos

-bueno vamos al bosque…- Saito tomo la mano de la chica y corrió por atrás de la mansión entrando rápidamente en el bosque.

La familia de Louise llego de vacaciones querían descansar y recuperar algo de fuerzas, una carta fue enviada a la academia llamando a la hija menor para que se uniera en la reunión e incluso tenía permiso de traer al familiar

-Louise deberá llegar en estos días…-

-si one-sama—las dos hermanas mayores como siempre se preocupaban mucho por su hermana menor, incluso la mayor estaba impaciente por unirla en matrimonio a un gran noble para asegurar su felicidad.

-señoritas, les informo que por estos días hay un par de nuevos trabajadores—

-¿nuevos?...—

-si, pidieron algo de comida y trabajaran hoy y mañana por ella—

-no importa, aun así asegúrate que paguen bien por ella—

-si señora…- la joven criada se alejó y fue a buscar a sus invitados.

Al llegar a la caballeriza vio que solo uno de los jóvenes estaba ahí, el chico de pelo negro y la mujer no estaban…sintió un mal presagio y fue a informar rápidamente a la guardia de la mansión

-no sé dónde están—

-piensa que pueden tratar de hacer algo malo—

-al principio no vi eso, pero justamente llegan cuando el amo viene de visita…es muy extraño—

-de verdad lo es… lo mejor será buscarlos—

-por favor se lo recomiendo—La guardia busco a los chicos en toda la casa y no los encontró, pero la actitud extraña de ellos asusto a la hermana mayor Eleonore

-oigan…díganme que sucede, porque tanto movimiento…-

-señorita…pues verá, buscamos a las personas que trabajan parcialmente en la hacienda…es muy tarde y no aparecen….creemos que se perdieron—era una mentira, pero asustar a los dueños no era una buena forma de darse a conocer para ningún empleado

-es extraño…será mejor que ayude a buscar—

-no, no hay necesidad—

-si la hay, no creas que soy tonta…los buscan porque temen que estén haciendo algo malo…-

-pero…-

-no importa, iremos al bosque... deben estar escondidos allá—

Saito se puso a cortar algo de leña para mantener su fachada al lado de su acompañante pero al escuchar el revuelto en la casa supo que no tenía otra forma de salir sino diciendo la verdad

-Saito-san que pasa—la chica estaba encima de un árbol mirándolo cortar, su corazón no dejo de latir desde que él le tomo la mano

-oye…en verdad, necesito tu ayuda…yo mentí—

-como que mintió…que trata de decirme Saito-san—

-la verdad si conozco a estas personas…y no creo que sea bueno que me encuentren aquí, por eso cuando supe que habían regresado intente huir…-

-¿ibas a dejarnos solos?—

-ehhh…algo parecido, pero ahora…lo único que quiero es que salgamos de aquí, y parece que nos están buscando…por eso necesito tu ayuda—

Los empleados entraron al bosque junto a la hija mayor de la familia. Catleya no podía ayudar por su enfermedad y los padres de la casa no se interesaron mucho en la situación.

-quiero algo de luz aquí—

Unos minutos después se escuchó algunas voces en el bosque

-alli están…-

-no puedo creerlo…- Eleonore no creía lo que estaba viendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zero no tsukaima**

**(El viaje de saito parte 5)**

10 minutos antes en la mansión de campo de la familia Valliere.

-Derf dime esta gente de verdad me conoce- Saito tenía que estar seguro que si lo encontraban intentarían regresarlo a la academia o encarcelarlo por besar a la reina.

-mmm… creo que después de haberte escabullido varias veces a sus habitaciones, intentado tocarle los pechos y llevarse a la hija menor diciendo que la cuidarías aun en contra de los deseos de sus padres… creo que deberían recordarte- era un poco de sarcasmo mezclado con burla por parte de la espada, pero confirmaba el hecho que Saito no recordaba nada de este mundo, si no sentía los latigazos de la hija mayor.

-estoy en problemas… no puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso-

-haz hecho muchas cosas compañero…muchas cosas- mientras hablaban la chica miraba desde abajo del árbol sin entender mucho de la conversación solo viendo a Saito agarrarse la cabeza y lamentarse por algunas cosas con muecas muy extrañas.

-me pregunto ¿Qué estará pasando?...por qué Saito-san me trajo aquí, en la noche… el pretexto de la leña no tiene sentido al verlo en la cima de un árbol buscando algo en la noche, tal vez…- mientras pensaba en las posibilidades su rostro se sonrojaba y sus manos se movían con fuertes impulsos –pero yo aún no puedo…- muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente.

-compañero mira a la casa principal- muchos hombres corrían por todos lados y daban ordenes, gritos con algo de urgencia.

-me están buscando…-

- tal vez fue por tu actitud extraña, no estar en la casa a estas horas de la noche después que los dueños llegaron, si me preguntas es muy extraño…-

-no quiero escucharte decir eso, además no te pregunte…-

-mira…- un mujer de cabello rubio salió de la casa principal y se puso al frente de la gente que se iba a internar al bosque.

-ella es alguna de las que intente tocarle los pechos-

-Sí, varias veces…- el susto que le genero hizo que casi soltara la rama de la que se sujetaba y por pocos segundos sintió el vacío de la altura.

-¿Qué hago? En vez de regresarme a la academia esa mujer me va a ajusticiar aquí… perderé mi cabeza, o me fusilaran o peor aún me van a cortar el…- antes de terminar la espada salió al rescate

-mantén la calma compañero, aun no te han encontrado y tenemos el factor oscuridad… por ahora quítate el saco azul y déjalo aquí colgado…-

-¿Por qué mi saco?-

-después de tantos viajes no hemos conocido a nadie más con una prenda como esa, podemos asumir que no existe por tal razón si lo ven concluirán que eres tú-

-está bien…- Saito se quedó con una camisa negra, mientras bajaba Derf le explico que necesitaba la ayuda de la chica, que hace algún tiempo hizo algo parecido para escapar de un ejército en una vieja posada. No le dio muchos detalles pero no tenía otro plan, debía confiar en su espada.

Al llegar abajo vio que la chica se había subido a un árbol, necesitaba algo que los cubriera o por lo menos eso dijo Derf. Cortó rápidamente algunas ramas y troncos y formo un pequeño cubículo con ellos.

-es la hora compañero, están cerca…- tal vez aun la chica no se había percatado que él estaba mintiendo, pero ahora la necesitaba.

-Saito-san que pasa—la chica estaba encima de un árbol mirándolo cortar, su corazón no dejo de latir desde que él le tomo la mano

-oye…en verdad, necesito tu ayuda…yo mentí— mientras dejaba la espada a un lado y se acercaba a su árbol.

-como que mintió…que trata de decirme Saito-san— la chica se subio al árbol para evitar que el chico intentara tomar ventaja en la noche y la oscuridad, de pronto imaginaba mucho… pero lo deseaba o mejor aún no lo deseaba… su rostro seguía rojo.

-la verdad si conozco a estas personas…y no creo que sea bueno que me encuentren aquí, por eso cuando supe que habían regresado intente huir…-

-¿ibas a dejarnos solos?— todo lo que pensó unos minutos antes fue mentira.

-ehhh…algo parecido, pero ahora…lo único que quiero es que salgamos de aquí, y parece que nos están buscando…por eso necesito tu ayuda—

-mmm…no puedo creer que nos querías abandonar…- algo de rabia en sus ojos mezclados con ignorancia por la situación.

-no era eso, solo quería evitar que me encontraran… nunca los dejaría, por favor ayúdame…- era verdad que él los había salvado y permitía que viajaran juntos sin conocerlos o tener algo que ver con ellos.

-está bien…dime que hago-

-Derf explícanos tu plan- la espada maligna empezó con la diversión.

Los empleados entraron al bosque junto a la hija mayor de la familia. Catleya no podía ayudar por su enfermedad y los padres de la casa no se interesaron mucho en la situación.

-quiero algo de luz aquí—

Unos minutos después se escuchó algunas voces en el bosque

-allí están…-

-no puedo creerlo…- Eleonore no creía lo que estaba viendo, sus manos temblaban de rabia y su voz subía y bajaba de tono.

Los dos chicos estaban en un pequeño cubículo de madera, la chica estaba encima y la cara del chico no se podía ver por la leña y por la cabeza de ella. La chica lo besaba mientras algunas de sus prendas estaban tiradas a unos metros, no se habían perdido o escondido solo querían algo de privacidad.

-oye muy bien compañero… sí que te adaptas rápidamente- Saito no sabía qué hacer, la chica lo había besado…sus manos temblaban al no saber de dónde cogerla… o cómo reaccionar, la chica continuaba en la misma posición.

-¿pero qué están haciendo?...indecentes, en mi casa…- su cara roja de ira al ver a dos jóvenes proclamándose su amor y pensar que ella a su edad no tenía novio o esperanzas de casarse.

-oigan…sepárense-

Pero nada, los dos seguían juntos. Eleonore se dio la vuelta y regreso a la casa, no había nada de qué preocuparse pero no permitiría que eso se diera en su casa.

-¡quiero que los saques ahora mismo de aquí!-

-pero señora, ellos tienen un trato de 2 días de trabajo y este es el primero-

-no me importa, dale lo que se acordó y que dejan estas tierras ahora mismo-

-si señora- la empleada debía solo obedecer órdenes sin quejarse o refutar.

-oye…oye…Arabelle ¿Qué pasa?- en realidad no hubo plan, Derf le mando a quitarse algunas prendas a la chica mientras Saito se acostaba entre los trozos de madera que corto unos minutos antes y mientras la chica miraba en dirección de Saito la espada grito

-¡una araña venenosa!- mientras la chica gritaba y buscaba por el animal cayó encima de él, y después de verlo tan cerca solo lo beso. Sin preocuparse o reclamar, pero ahora estaba desmayada.

-es muy chistoso como eres de crédulo compañero- la espada disfrutaba de estos momentos – eres todo un play boy-

-oye Derf, enserio use algo como esto para escapar antes- Saito recupero su compostura.

-por supuesto compañero, junto a la reina pero esa vez ella tenía la iniciativa-

-con Henrietta… oye Derf yo amaba a Louise-

-yo creo que si, por ella peleaste con el ejército de 10 000-

-pero si la amaba como pude hacer eso con la reina-

-eres un tipo raro compañero, muy raro-

-y ¿ella era feliz conmigo?...- Saito necesitaba saber algo

-no lo sé, solo soy una espada…- mientras miraba a la chica a su lado desmayada, tal vez de la emoción o por el susto de la araña Saito subió al árbol y recogió su chaqueta, luego recogió las prendas de la chica… ella no despertaba aun, y hacia mucho frio. La tomo y la cargo no pesaba mucho y su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar síntomas de frio, lentamente regreso a la casa.

Mientras entraba al terreno de la casa principal con la chica en sus brazos la misma muchacha que los recibió en la mañana lo esperaba con algunos paquetes y una cara de rabia.

-chico aquí está la comida… quiero que tomes a tus compañeros y te vayas-

-pero no hemos terminado, el trato…-

-yo entiendo el trato, pero la ama dio la orden que dejaras este lugar ahora mismo…-

-es de noche, y no creo que viajar a estas horas-

-ahora mismo…- pero no tenía rabia con él, como siempre la ama era completamente tosca y burda al tratar a los empleados al igual que con sus hermanas -…tienes 20 minutos-

-muy bien…- Saito vio que no tenía otra posibilidad, debía irse ahora. Cargo a la chica al granero y le dejo su ropa mientras regresaba y recogía los paquetes de suministros.

En una ventana Catleya veía la entrada de la casa, todo se solucionó y ahora los empleados se podían ir a descansar. Pero

-Saito-san…- era el chico que había llorado en su regazo, el chico que andaba con Louise y que había prometido cuidarla… que estaría haciendo ahí. Rápidamente tomo una prenda y corrió a la entrada.

-oye compañero, ¿Por qué tan triste?... te dieron la comida y podemos irnos sin ser descubiertos-

-no es nada Derf, es solo que no me gusta engañar a la gente… quisiera estar en mi casa, con mi familia…-

-por eso estamos viajando-

-lo entiendo…- cuando regreso con la comida al dragón la jovencita estaba de nuevo despierta y arreglada mientras su hermano continuaba durmiendo, el trabajo lo desgasto mucho después de todo era un noble.

-Saito-san… gracias por traerme…- un poco roja y apenada por lo que había pasado, ya que se cayó encima de él pero no fue obligada a besarlo, solo sintió hacerlo.

-despierta a tu hermano…nos vamos-

-pero…-

-hazlo, por favor… debemos dejar el terreno ahora- venía con el dragón y algunos paquetes, lo llevaba de nuevo de regreso a la salida principal.

-saito-san…-

-los espero en la entrada- dejo a la chica sola y confundida, no le habría gustado, no quería, o ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

Los hermanos llegaron y lentamente se subieron al dragón, mientras él seguía un poco dormido ella miraba al chico que le gustaba y que había besado… quería saber qué hacer, pero Saito estaba literalmente en otra dimensión, su mente vagaba por Tokio.

-es hora de irnos…-

-¿Por qué nos vamos Saito-san?- tenía el derecho de por lo menos saber eso.

-nos pidieron amablemente que nos fuéramos, y nos dieron la comida-

-mmmmm- no hubo más palabras, el dragón se preparó pero alguien salió de la casa principal.

-Saito-san…- Al volver a ver a la entrada Saito vio algo que dejo frio su corazón al su llegada no vio muy bien a la familia, ya que solo escucho sus nombres.

-Louise…- pero no era ella, era más grande con un cuerpo más elegante, mas mujer.

-si eres tu Saito-san… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Louise llegaría en 2 días y donde esta ella-

-me está confundiendo señorita- Saito volteo su cara para que no lo vieran.

-cómo puedes decir eso, si yo te conozco desde hace tiempo y no puedo equivocarme…peleaste con ella-

-usted puede conocerme pero yo no sé quién es usted… con su permiso- Saito intento volar el dragón pero la chica se acercó y se agarró de una de sus patas.

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?...- la única testigo consciente veía como Saito quería escapar, una mujer que no conocía pero que lo conocía…era muy extraño, en ese momento se dio cuenta que a pesar de sentir algo por él no sabía nada de su vida.

-se ha vuelto loca, nos vamos por favor suelte el dragón- aun si lo decía, en el momento de dar la orden el dragón la mandaría a volar sin ningún problema pero Saito no quería lastimarla, después de todo lo conocía o por lo menos al viejo él.

-Saito ¿Qué te pasa?...luces y actúas extraño, ¿Qué tienes?...recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, yo soy como tu madre en este lugar- eso quebró el espíritu de Saito y mostró su lado de ira y rabia.

-¡Cállese! Usted no es mi mamá… ni siquiera se parece, como se atreve…- con eso el dragón se movió fuertemente y la botó a un lado – el Saito que conocía murió hace algunos días señora…-

Los 3 despegaron siguiendo con su plan para buscar un medio de regresar a casa. En el suelo Catleya escuchaba una y otra vez las palabras del chico, siempre fue tan amable con ella y ahora decía que estaba muerto. Su hermana salió al ver desde la ventana que ella discutía con el chico del bosque

-Catleya que te sucede, compórtate-

-hermana, ese era Saito-san…-

-el familiar de Louise-

-si hermana…-

-¿Dónde está Louise?, nunca se le despega a ese chico- siempre andaban juntos para todo lado.

-debemos avisar a la escuela, que Saito-san estuvo aquí… Louise debe estar preocupada- Inmediatamente fue enviado un mensaje a la escuela, debido a la distancia demoraría unas 10 horas en llegar pero era necesario confirmarles la ubicación del familiar.

4 caballos resonaban en la noche de 2 lunas, dado a los informes de la reina y de Agnes llegaron al pueblo en el Saito había encontrado al dragón, el camino estaba muy oscuro y querían algo de información de los habitantes por lo cual tomaron un pequeño descanso a esperar que amaneciera.

Por su parte el escuadrón de Agnes buscaba en todas las casas o propiedades sin importarle la hora o el incomodar a sus habitantes, pero nadie daba ningún informe del familiar.

-ese idiota… ¿Dónde está?...- las 24 horas no se habían cumplido, por tal razón debía seguir buscando en la región que le asignaron pero era complicado que alguien le prestara importancia a algún animal volando.

-Saito-san…- por su parte Tifa cabalgaba otra vez, por un tiempo estuvo descansando pero la desesperación y preocupación no le permitieron seguir esperando y hace unas horas estaba de nuevo en el camino mientras miraba muchos árboles y oscuridad escucho un rugido.

-un dragón… ¡es un dragón!- al mirar al cielo vio el mismo dragón de hace unas horas, volaba lo suficientemente bajo como para querer aterrizar. Lo perdió unos metros después pero sabía que debía estar cerca

-debo buscarlo…Saito-san- Tifa recuperó las esperanzas y las fuerzas, su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad estaba cerca de su familiar.

Finalmente la última interesada estaba en su habitación real, mirando el espejo que la llevaba a un cuarto en donde había besado al chico.

-yo también quisiera ir…pero soy la reina…- tenía razón, dejar al país por buscar a un hombre si algo de eso se supiera la gente podría iniciar una revuelta… una revolución, caos, descontrol.

Había días en los que no quería ser reina.

-Saito-san ¿estás bien?-

-tranquila…estoy bien, lamento lo del bosque y lo de la chica…- le pedía perdón por haberla usado, aunque ella quería hacerlo.

-de verdad la conoces-

-no… no tengo idea de quien sea…-

-pero dijiste que ellos te conocían…-

-mmm… eso es verdad… pero yo no los conozco-

-¿estas enfermo?- de pronto estaba enfermo y no quería preocuparlos… pero no contesto esa ultima pregunta.

-por ahora busquemos un lugar para descansar lo que queda de noche- el dragón descendió un vez más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zero no tsukaima**

**(El viaje de saito parte 6)**

-Saito pequeño levántate-

-ughhh…- es muy difícil levantarse en la mañana del domingo y menos para los estudiantes perezosos.

-ya son las 10 de la mañana-

-es un día de descanso mamá- el chico se tapó con las cobijas mientras se acurrucaba para evitar escuchar a su madre.

-no me importa- ¡Tock!, ¡Tock!, ¡Tock! Ahora la mamá intentaba golpear la puerta de su hija para obligarlo a levantarse.

-pero mamá… quiero dormir un poco más. Tenía un sueño extraño y quiero ver cómo termina-

-regresa a la realidad hijo, tu novia esta abajo esperándote- un leve risa a través de la puerta y los insistentes llamados pararon.

-¡mi novia!- palabras mágicas para un chico que ahora con todas las ganas de salir de la cama se arregló y acomodo. 15 minutos más tarde estaba bajando a la sala.

-Saito-san-

-…- una linda chica con pelo violeta lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, la reina de cierta nación con la que soñó y con la que había estada saliendo hace un año… o por lo menos eso le contó su mamá.

-que sucede Saito-san-

-ehhh… nada solo que no te esperaba hoy- sus recuerdo de su relación no existían, solo tenía presentes las vivencias del sueño que acababan de tener.

-hoy cumplimos 1 año de empezar a salir y creí que podríamos hacer algo especial para celebrarlo-

-ohh… claro lo había olvidado- una sonrisa forzada para ocultar su completo desconocimiento de lo que le contaban -… claro no tengo mucho por hacer-

Henrietta lentamente tomó su mano y sonrió, no era posible que fuera su imaginación la chica de verdad lo quería pero como era posible que la hubiera olvidado… que clase de novio era.

-no has preparado nada verdad, Saito-san-

-ehhh… claro, tengo muchas cosas pensadas solo quiero que tu me digas cual te parece mejor-

-¿enserio?... – la chica se incluno para mistrarle su nueva blusa y sonrío.

-ughh….-

- te has sonrojado…. Jajajaja… hace muchos meses que no me mostrabas esa faceta tuya-

-¿enserio?...- apartó los ojos de ella.

-sí, últimamente parecías otra persona… incluso llegue a pensar que tenía a alguien más-

-…- "no recuerdo nada" "incluso si era por el sueño ahora estoy completamente despierto" "por qué no recuerdo".

-bueno chicos es lindo verlos juntos, hace mucho tiempo que no venias Henrietta y entiendo que es una fecha especial pero debo pedirles un favor.

-ehhh… mamá-

-si señora-

-puedes cuidar a tu hermana, papá y yo debemos salir todo el día y no quiero dejarla sola… sabes cómo se comporta-

-mi hermana…- otro persona que no recordaba, que acaso no era hijo único.

-si señora, podemos hacerlo… confié en nosotros-

-ohhh gracias, algún día serás una buena esposa para mi hijo- la pequeña se sonrojo y tapo un poco su cara con su mano.

-…- ¿Quién aparecía ahora?

-ven acá, tu hermano te va a cuidar-

-pero mamá no quiero, su novia no me gusta y cuando esta con ella me evita a mí- un niña con cabello rosado salió de la puerta quejándose fuertemente por la propuesta.

-¿Louise?- Saito y su corazón se aceleraron, "ella es mi hermana" "que hace Louise aquí" "debe ser una pesadilla".

-pero pequeña Louise yo soy tu mejor amiga- la novia de saito sonreía forzadamente mientras hablaba con la pequeña malcriada.

-no me importa, él es mío… mi hermano solo es mío y tú siempre quieres arrebatármelo-

-…-

-es mi novio y algún día serás mi hermana por lo cual debemos llevarnos bien-

-no me importa- la pequeña se aferró al otro brazo de Saito y lo jaló fuertemente para que soltara a su novia.

-bueno es tiempo que se vayan-

-mamá no quiero, aleja a esta chica de mi hermano-

-ohh Louise no se supone que nos llevaríamos bien-

-siempre actúas de la misma manera, te crees una reina o ¿algo así?-

-y tu quien te crees su dueña… solo eres una molesta hermana-

-…- Saito permanecia en silencio escuchando referencias y palabras de las dos sin recordar nada de su relación ni en la tierra o el otro mundo.

-que chicas tan molestas…- en el momento más candente de la pelea un jovencita con cabello rubio y orejas extrañas se acercó…

-…- "otro personaje que no conozco"

-saito-san…-

-ehhh… ¿me llama alguien?-

-saito-san…- de fondo se escuchaba a los 2 chicas peleando llamándolo hermano y novio.

-saito-san-

-¿mamá?...-

-¡Saito-san!- un fuerte sacudón acompañado de un poco de agua lo despertó.

-oye despierta chico, aquí hay alguien que te conoce-

Estaba en medio del bosque con el Sol a un lado, la hora exacta era como las 10 de la mañana.

-me duele la cabeza-

-ehhh… - la chica con la que venía viajando y su hermano voltearon la cabeza ocultándole la gran sonrisa de sus rostros.

-Saito-san…- volviéndose al frente vio a la chica del final de su sueño. Una linda mujer con cabello largo, ojos enormes, orejas extrañas y unos grandes…

-ughh…- inmediatamente sus ojos quedaron atrapados en los grandes pechos de la chica, todo pensamiento o deseo se perdieron en ellos.

-Saito-san…- ella por su parte lo abrazo aumentando su estado de impotencia.

-quien… que…como- no podía terminar una sola frase.

Arabelle no podía ocultar su molestia, la chica era tan linda que ninguna otra mujer tenía comparación aun siendo elfo nadie podría enfrentársele. Los elfos eran temidos en ciertos círculos pero ello no parecía peligrosa y conocía a Saito.

-oye…- la chica lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

-compañero tu ama llegó-

-Derf… pero que no es Louise a quien sirvo-

-tienes dos amos recuerdas, te lo dije… yo prefiero a la chica de los pechos gra…- la hermana con una cara de molestia tomó la espada y la mando lejos.

-¿ya terminaron?-

-ehh… claro- Tiffa se sentó y secó un poco sus lágrimas.

-la chica llegó mientras dormíamos, al despertarnos tenía preparado el desayuno y nos dijo que te conocía muy bien-

-…-

-es un elfo pero no hay problema si es tu amiga, ahora podrías explicarnos que pasó en esa mansión-

-…-

-oye Saito-san después de lo que hicimos yo quería-

-…-

-Saito-san- Tiffa la miró de cerca – ¿no me recuerdas?- los tres permanecieron en silencio y Saito con una fuerte sonrisa contesto.

-la verdad no tengo idea de quien seas- mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-ehhh…-

-¿Saito-san?- Tiffa lo vio de cerca pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, el par de hermanos se levantaron y buscaron algún arma.

-el elfo nos mintió-

-debemos salvar a saito-san-

-esperen…- mientras los chicos recogía a Derf para atacarla la espada habló.

-tranquilos, como les dije si se conocen… es solo que el compañero perdió parte de sus recuerdos y ahora no tiene presente quien es ella-

-ehhh… es verdad lo que dice la espada-

-si claro, ella debe ser alguien muy especial para mi… por favor no le hagan daño-

-mmmm… está bien- los dos hermanos les dejaron un poco de tiempo a solas para hablar con caras de desagrado y expresiones de insatisfacción por parte de la chica.

-hola chica elfo-

-Derf-san como has estado-

-bien, bien… y ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-estaba preocupada por Saito y quise venir a ayudarlo-

-es muy extraño como hablan de mí, en mi presencia y parecen evitarme totalmente-

-compañero lo lamento pero no tienes nada que decir-

-claro que si quiero que me expliques tu relación conmigo-

-ehhh….-

-dime qué clase de compañeros o amigos somos- la chica se tomó los pechos y se movió un poco por lo incomodo de la pregunta –ughhh….- "que pechos tan grandes…. Si tan solo"

-¿Saito-san?-

-ehhh… tranquila no hay problema, ahora habla-

-yo te salve, y tú me salvaste… ahora nos besamos y el contrato fue terminado y eres mi familiar-

-mmmm… otra con ese cuento- él quería confirmar lo que su espada le había contado.

-¿Saito-san?-

-mira, estoy muy contento que te preocupes por mí pero vienes y me dices lo mismo que la chica pequeña y enojona… ahora ¿Qué quieres que responda?-

-yo...quiero-

-no voy a volver, debo buscar una salida de este mundo loco-

-pero…-

-no hay pero, no quiero que me obliguen a ser el sirviente o familiar de nadie… yo tengo una vida que me espera, por eso deje a esas 2 chicas-

-…-

-compañero tranquilo ella solo está preocupada por ti-

-no ella está preocupada por su familiar, el hombre que maneja cualquier arma y enfrenta ejércitos enormes de humanos y elfos-

-no es verdad…- la chica grito con todas tus fuerzas – yo siento… me preocupo por ti, sabes que yo-

-otra vez…- Saito no podía tener una conversación seria con semejante distracción.

-ven conmigo a Albion… viviremos en mi villa solos sin ninguna molestia o guerra-

-…-

-compañero el tiempo que pasaste con ella halla fue bueno para que te relajaras y pensaras, tal vez sea una buena opción regresar-

-claro iremos los 2- Saito se acercó y repitió el mismo acto que con la reina. Tiffania quedo desmayada al lado de una fogata para protegerla de los animales salvajes.

-Saito-san estas seguro de dejarla ahí-

-no hay problema, vámonos ahora- Saito la vio por última vez y volvió a montar su dragón… según los informes de sus guías estaban a unas cuantas horas del primer pueble de Germania.

-¿Cuánto nos demoraremos en llegar?-

-si volamos a la misma velocidad unas 5 horas-

-entonces no nos detendremos- el dragón continuo su marcha mientras la Arabelle mostraba algo de felicidad en sus ojos. No era mala pero los celos son muy difíciles de explicar.

-quien podría ganarle a esa chica y sus pechos-

-Señorita Catleya la guardia de la reina ha venido-

-ohhh…- la hija del dueño corrió a la sala de recepción a averiguar sobre lo que estaba pasando con su hermana y el chico que hace unas horas había visto.

-Agnes-san…-

-muy buenos días… venimos de parte de la Reina-

-buscando a Saito-san-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- algo de sorpresa ya que era una misión confidencial ni siquiera Louise tenía permitido hablar de ella.

-el chico estuvo aquí hace unas horas y salió corriendo cuando sintió que podrían descubrirlo-

-eso paso-

-bueno creo que por eso tenía tanta prisa… pero me contesto de una forma extraña-

-ya veo… puede darme la dirección que tomó-

-no lo sé, la noche no me permitió ver el camino que tomó… pero ¿Qué le paso?-

-no puedo decirle nada… es un secreto- la mujer militar con esas palabras salió de la casa y dio orden a sus subalternas de buscar algún indicio de la dirección del chico.

-mi hermana… Louise-

-ella está bien, se encuentra en la academia… no se preocupe-

-Capitana Agnes se nos dieron informes de un Elfo en la zona-

-un elfo… la chica de Albion- al recordarla dio la orden de seguir y buscar la última vez donde la vieron a ella.

-Gracias señorita Catleya-

-Louise…-

Por su parte el escuadrón de búsqueda de Louise recibía la información de la reunión en la casa de sus padres.

-oye Louise es cercade aquí… no sería mejor ir y contarles al respecto-

-no Kirche si me ven y se enteran de la situación no me dejaran salir… lo mejor es evitar los terrenos de mi familia-

-deberiamos contactar a la reina y preguntarle por algunas noticias de Agnes… tal vez sepan algo más de su paradero-

-es lo mejor Tabitha, la gente de aquí nos dijo que se llevó un dragón y no más-

-Saito-san…- Siesta escuchaba sin tener ninguna idea que aportar.

-nos contactaremos con ella y decidiremos a donde ir-

-es lo mejor Louise-

La ex reina de Tristan y madre de Henrieta veía a su hija triste y melancólica tanto como cuando se enteró de la muerte del príncipe de Albion.

-Saito-san…-

-…-

- debería estar con él-

- hija que piensas-

-ehhh… nada madre, estoy mirando algunos problemas de la academia de magia-

-sabes que me sentí muy mal cuando el príncipe murió, pero me dolió más verte destruida por ello… últimamente habías vuelto a sonreír pero de repente esas caras de dolor volvieron. Y hoy parece que quieres abandonar todo-

-… mamá-

-dime si te puedo ayudar, sigo siendo tu madre y me preocupo por ti-

-es que la persona qu quiero está perdida y sin recuerdos… quiero ir a buscarlo pero no puedo, por eso mande a Agnes pero sus noticias se demoran mucho y siempre me dice que está cerca pero nolo encuentran-

-el reino te detiene…-

-mamá no puedo concentrarme-

-te diré lo que haremos, tomate unos días y yo me encargo de todo-

-no podemos, el pueblo y el gobierno no lo permitirán-

-tranquila diremos que estas en una vacaciones-

-…-

-ve y arregla tus asuntos para que no te equivoques en tus decisiones-

-…- henrietta recordó como la ira le obligo a declarar una guerra en la que muchos murieron.

-ve hija…-

-oye compañero ¿Por qué la dejaste abandonada?-

- no quiero nada que me conecte con este mundo, si hay algo tal vez puede no querer seguir con el viaje…- el dragón continuo con su vuelo, la pequeña ciudad se veía al horizonte junto con una de las lunas.


End file.
